A Summers at Hogwarts 3: Chambers of Secrets
by Wild320
Summary: This is the third story in the series. Buffy, Oliver, and the gang must find out about what’s going on at Hogwarts. Buffy/Oliver COMPLETED in 9 chapters
1. Buffy, The Dursley's, and The Malfoy's

**NOTES**: Thanks to all those who reviewed my two stories. I hope this one is as good.

First off before reading this you might want to read A Summers at Hogwarts 1 and 2 first. You could probably follow this story without reading it but there are certain things that were explain in the first story that might confuse you in this one.

I'll post chapters to this list first. Yahoo .com/group/Diedandlivedtwice

This is the third story in what I hope to be a series as long as people like them.

This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe which means I screwed with both time lines.

This story takes place in Buffy and Oliver's sixth year. It's Harry's second year. This is basically my version of the Chamber of Secrets.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Buffy characters or the Harry Potters ones. They are own by Joss and JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Buffy, Oliver, and the gang must find out about what's going on at Hogwarts.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Oliver

**Rating**: PG-13

* * *

**A Summers at Hogwarts 3: Chamber of Secrets**

Buffy Summers and her long time boyfriend Oliver Wood were walking back from a late matinee. The sun had just gone down as they were leaving.

"Damn! I was hoping to be home before dark. After all, this is supposed to be my night off."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and make it back to the house."

"I doubt it. Come on."

Buffy took the arm Oliver offered. It was summer time and Buffy, Giles, and Xander had come to Sunnydale to meet the newest slayer Kendra and her watcher Sam. It turned out that Sunnydale was sitting on top of a mystical convergence known as a Hellmouth. Buffy was helping Kendra take out as many vampires as she could before she had to return to school. Oliver had arrived the day before to spend the rest of the summer with her. She had gotten the night off so she could spend it with him. They were now a block from the theater when Buffy felt that familiar sensation.

"We got company." Buffy told him.

"Where?" He asked reaching into his coat for a stake and his wand.

"Two directly behind us, three coming from behind us from off to the right, and there's another three coming from the left. Let's try to get to the park before we confront them."

"Let's go."

The two began to run but not fast enough to chance loosing the vampires. The vamps split up a little to keep their dinner from getting away.

"Oliver! Duck!" Buffy said as she saw a vampire trying to sneak up on Oliver.

He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. Buffy threw her stake and it hit her target. That made three vampires Buffy had staked out of the eight. Oliver came up and was more than ready to end this fight. They had made it to the park and were trying to fight the vamps without using their magic. Their fight was drawing the attention of more vampires. Oliver saw that Buffy was already fighting three of them and more were approaching both of them. He was more than ready for this fight to end and decided to use magic.

"Lumos Solarum!"

The sky lit in to a light so bright that Oliver and Buffy had to shield their eyes. The vamps screamed in pain as they burst into flames. When the spell had stopped the two looked around to see if there were any that might have escaped. Not feeling anything Buffy let out a sigh of relief.

"You all right?" She asked him.

"I'm in one piece. You?"

"Nothing but those black spot after seeing something bright. A little warning next time would be nice." He came up to her taking her in his arms.

"Sorry."

He leans his head down and gives her a passionate kiss. Once they break apart their eyes connect.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Do you even need to ask after a kiss like that? Come let's get home before something else ruins this evening." The two made it home with no other problems.

* * *

Several days before they were to leave for England Buffy received an owl from Dumbledore.

_Buffy,_

_It seems that the Dursley's are mistreating Harry more than usual. They have locked him once again in the closet underneath the stairs and are determined not let him return to school this year. I believe that you are the perfect candidate to retrieve him. I trust your judgment in the matter. Please take him to get his supplies. Allow him to stay with you or the Weasley's until school starts. Transportation to and from the Dursley's has been provided and will be waiting for you upon your arrival at the airport. If you are not able to do this please let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Buffy folded the letter and took out a piece of paper. She quickly replied that she would love to go get Harry and take him to get his supplies and was honored that he had chosen her.

"What did the headmaster want?" Giles asked as she joined the others in the kitchen.

"He asked if I would pick up Harry Potter and take him to get his school supplies. It seems that his aunt and uncle are mistreating him and Dumbledore thought I was the perfect person to get him. He'll being staying with us probably until school starts. Is that okay with you Giles?"

"That's fine Buffy. It's a good thing you were left a big house. With Willow and Oliver staying with us until school starts, and Minerva is coming to visit us upon our return, we'll need the room."

"Don't you mean coming to visit you?" Xander said with a chuckle when Giles blushed.

* * *

Buffy and Oliver had taken the Knight Bus to the Dursley place. Dumbledore had rented it strictly for their purpose. Night had fallen and they were standing outside the Dursley house. They both could hear the angry voice of Mr. Dursley.

"Thought it was funny to drop the cake on the Masons did you?" They heard an oof sound.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Forget to mention it…Slip your mind, I daresay…"

The two heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Buffy kicked the door in immediately. Mr. Dursley's hand was raised to hit Harry again but Buffy intervened. With such quickness, Buffy had grabbed Vernon Dursley's right hand before it was to strike Harry. She looked at Vernon with menacing eyes. She noticed the paper fall from his hands.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you unless you want me to give you a little of the same."

She threw him back against wall. His wife Petunia and son Dudley ran to him. Oliver came up beside her. She was kneeling down beside Harry. A bruise was forming on the side of Harry's face, and his nose was bleeding slightly. She could see that he was also severely malnourished.

"You all right Harry?"

"I think so." Harry replied as she and Oliver helped him up.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked.

"Your worst nightmare. I'm a witch with a lot of attitude. Better keep yourself on that floor unless you want a piece of me." The Dursley's were dumbstruck. "Harry go on up and get your things ready for school."

"He won't be going back to that school!" Mr. Dursley stated firmly.

"Are you going to stop us?" She took out her wand. "Just give me a reason. I would love to turn this family into the swine that you are."

"You can't use magic outside of the school. It's against rules." Vernon uttered.

"You'll get expelled." Dudley said sassily.

"As for it being against the rules, there's an exception to every rule. I'm the exception. Oliver, help Harry get his things ready please. When you come back down Harry I'll have a birthday present ready for you."

Oliver and Harry headed for the steps. Buffy waited until they were all the way up before continuing.

"The Ministry of Magic, the ones that sent Harry that letter, are afraid of me because I'm dangerous even without magic. I don't need magic to teach you three a lesson. Actually it would be more fun that way."

She waved her wand at Petunia and Dudley and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" The two stood perfectly still unable to move. Buffy quickly moved toward the scared Vernon Dursley. Using her slayer strength she jacked him against the wall.

"You people really piss me off. Harry has needed your love for a long time, and you would treat a stray dog better than him." She looked at Petunia. "All because you hated that your sister was a witch and you weren't. You were jealous of her. Your hearts are so cold that you make Antarctica seem like a tropical paradise. I don't like you and I don't like it when someone tries to hurt the ones I love. Harry is like a little brother to me and I won't let you lay another hand on him. I am not about to let him stay with the likes of you. That's what you do for the people you care about. Harry won't be coming back here ever. You try to find him or make trouble for him I'll come back here and make your life a living nightmare. You understand me?"

Vernon Dursley nodded being the only one who had the ability to move. At that moment Harry and Oliver came down carrying all of Harry's possessions. Buffy let go of Vernon. She moved to where Harry and Oliver stood. She released both Dudley and Petunia from the Petrificus Totalus spell. Raising her wand she pointed it at Dudley and with a flick of her wrist he was a duck. Then she pointed it at Petunia and she became the ugliest potbelly pig ever. Last but not least she turned to Vernon.

"What would you like to see him turned into? How about we give him grotesquely large teeth and fur covering his whole body?"

"I like that one." Harry said with a smile.

"Then that the one you shall have. Densaugeo!"

His teeth began to grow. She flicked her wrist and his body became hairy. Harry's eyes were sparkling with laughter that soon came out his mouth.

"Thank you Buffy. That was the best birthday present ever."

"You're welcome Harry. Come on the bus is waiting to take us to my home."

Oliver and Harry had gone out and Buffy had stayed behind for a moment.

"You'll keep your mouth shut about this right? Good boy."

* * *

Buffy had gotten the first aid kit that she carried with her everywhere. Oliver had gotten Harry settled comfortably on one of the beds.

"I wish I would have known sooner Harry. I sent you some letters but never received a reply. Dumbledore had said they were mistreating you by locking you up in the closet underneath the stairs, but this is too much. Here eat this."

Buffy gave him some chocolate to eat. Harry devoured hoping she had more.

"Do you have any more?"

"Oliver, will see what you can get for Harry to eat? Maybe you can get him some hot chocolate." Oliver nodded his head knowing that the two needed to talk.

He held the cloth that Buffy had given to his nose. The bleeding had slowed but didn't stop.

"Besides your face do you hurt anywhere else?"

"My stomach hurts a little. Uncle Vernon kicked me there twice."

"He is so lucky I didn't know about that. Lie back and lift your shirt up so I can check the damage."

Harry did as he was told. Had it been anyone else Harry probably would have flinched. He trusted her completely and her touch was extremely gentle. He hissed slightly.

"Sorry about that. There's nothing broken. You just have a lot of bruising. We'll get you some of Pomfrey's cream to take care of the bruising when we get to the house."

"Did you mean what you said at the Dursley's?" She took a seat beside him.

"Sure did. I knew you were standing there and I wanted you to hear it. I do think of you as the little brother I never had. We were fated to meet each other. I think Dumbledore knew. Whether you knew or not last year became a part of my family and I'm very protective of the ones I love."

"That means a lot to me Buffy. Thank you." Harry said as he moved to hug Buffy. That was how Oliver found him when he returned with some food for Harry.

"You know most men would be jealous seeing their girlfriend hugging another guy…"

"But not you right?"

"Nope. I know you have eyes for no one but me. I found this for you Harry." He set down the parcel of food in front of Harry who eyed it hungrily.

* * *

Buffy, Oliver, Willow, and Xander were looking for Harry. They had traveled by Floo powder to Diagon Alley. When Harry's turn had come he choked on some dust and Diagon alley came out Diagon Illy. So now they were searching for Harry hoping that he had only gone one Floo over. She was on Main street not far from Knockturn Alley when saw Harry and Hagrid.

"We've been looking all over for you Harry. Where did you find him Hagrid?"

"Knockturn Alley. Lucky for him I was looking for Flesh-Eatin Slug Repellant. They're ruining the school's cabbage."

"I'm truly grateful for that Hagrid. I hadn't realized Harry's never traveled by Floo before. Are you all right Harry?"

"I'm fine Buffy. Hagrid found me before anything could happen. I'm staying with Buffy now?" Hagrid gave Buffy a questioning look.

"I tell you the whole story later. Could you give a note to the Headmaster for me? I was going to mail it today but I think it will get there faster with you."

"Sure Buffy. I'd be glad to." She handed him the letter. "Speaking of letters, how come yeh never wrote back ter me Harry?"

"This elf named Dobby was stopping my mail before I received it. He thought if I didn't receive any letters from anyone that I wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He then dropped a cake on Uncle Vernon's boss and his wife. That caused me to get a note from the Ministry, which Uncle Vernon read."

"Turns out The Dursley's were beating him on top of their usual mistreatment."

They both saw that Hagrid was clearly upset by that.

"Buffy took care of them though. She taught them a lesson they won't soon forget. It was hilarious."

Harry went onto explain it as the three walked along the street toward. By the end of the story Hagrid was laughing heartily.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

The group looked up to Hermione Granger standing on the steps to Gringotts waving wildly. She came running toward them, and was soon giving Harry a hug.

"I've missed you Harry. Hello Buffy. Hagrid."

"Nice of you to remember us Hermione." Buffy said with a laugh when she saw Hermione's blush.

"Hello Hermione, said Hagrid. "Well got to be off. See yer at Hogwarts."

"Bye Hagrid." All three chorused.

"Come we need to get to Gringotts before we meet up with the others, but first we need to get you cleaned up."

Taking out her wand Buffy tapped Harry on the head while chanting under her breath. The dirt literally fell off him. The two looked at her surprised.

"How did you do that?" The two asked together.

"We are witches and wizards with the right words and enough strength we can do almost anything. How do you think I manage to keep my uniforms and clothing looking so clean? Do you know how hard it is to get demon blood out of silk the normal way? Impossible. Come on you two." Buffy said herding the two toward the bank.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was crowded with people wanting to look at Gilderoy Lockhart. Large blown up pictures of Lockhart were placed on each side of him. Somehow they had managed to keep the doorway clear. So when Harry, Buffy, and Hermione entered Lockhart looked up and thought what a great publicity shot this would make. A picture of him in between the boy who lived and the girl that died.

"It can't be! Harry Potter? And Buffy Summers?"

The crowd turned and gasped at the two celebrities that had just walked in. Lockhart seized the opportunity herding them up to the stage. Lockhart had grabbed Harry's arm and Harry had grabbed Buffy's arm. Buffy made eye contact with Fred and George giving them a silent signal. Both boys nodded as their eyes lit up with mischief. When the three reached the stage, immediately every photographer that was there began snapping photos.

"Nice big smile, you two," said Lockhart, with his pearly white teeth showing. "Together the three of us are worth the front page."

Right when the photographers were going to snap the picture of Lockhart with Buffy and Harry, he began to jump up and down clutching his right foot.

"My foot is on fire!"

That was when the photographers began snapping photos. Buffy and Harry were trying hard not to laugh. The photo's stopped, as people were concerned about Lockhart. Buffy looked toward the laughing twins and nodded them her thanks. Lockhart was glaring slightly as he saw Buffy giving thanks to someone. He moved toward Buffy and Harry again clamping a hand tightly on their shoulders. Buffy could tell that she didn't like this man.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said waving for everyone to be quiet. "Well what a display that was. I have an announcement to make that I have been sitting on for some time. When Young Harry and Buffy Summers stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography which I shall be happy to present to both of them now, free of charge."

The crowd began to applaud loudly.

"They had no idea that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be getting me as their new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be teaching these young minds all I know."

The crowd applauded again and Buffy muttered underneath her breath. Harry was the only that heard her.

"That shouldn't be much."

Harry giggled but stifled it when Lockhart presented them both with books. Once they had them Buffy pulled herself and Harry out of the spotlight. They met up with Oliver, Willow, Xander, and the Weasley's. Harry went up to Ginny.

"You can have these, I'll buy my own." He said dumping them into Ginny's cauldron.

Buffy was looking through her books finding nothing that was needed for her sixth year.

"Ron you can have my books. There's nothing here that's on my list of books that I need."

She handed the books to Ron.

"Come on Oliver let's get our books. Harry, we'll meet up in a few minutes if you want to stay with the Weasley's"

Harry nodded and the two left.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" The voice that Harry despised had come up behind them. He turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go in to a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone! He didn't want that." Ginny had spoken up for Harry.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Draco.

Ginny went scarlet. Ron and Hermione were making their way toward them. Hermoine was carrying her own set of Lockhart's book.

"Oh it's you," Ron said, looking at Malfoy with such disgust. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny but his wasn't from embarrassment but from anger. He dropped the books Buffy had given him into Ginny's cauldron. Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron before he could make a move on him. Draco's father had walked up behind him put the tip of his cane on his son's shoulder.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy." Harry shakes his hand unenthusiastically. "We meet at last. Forgive me. Your scar is legend, of course it is, as, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry pulls away from Malfoy SR. "He was nothing more than a murder."

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish."

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley called out as he and the twins made their way over. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here let's go outside."

"Well, well, well…Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius," said Arthur frostily.

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear. All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime."

He moved to reach into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a used book.

"I guess not. What the use of being the disgrace to the wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Said Mr. Weasley.

"Clearly." He said looking at Hermione and then glancing toward her parents who were talking with another family. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower associating with Mudbloods."

The rage could clearly be seen on Mr. Weasley's face. He was just about to attack Lucius when Buffy beat him to it. Buffy was considerable shorter than him but she had him pinned to floor with nothing but her foot.

"Well speaking for someone who has a Muggle parent and guardian, I can tell you how much we all hate that word. You're the second person I had to take down in the same amount of days. I don't like when people go around insulting my friends. It's like insulting me, and you Luce you don't ever want to insult me. I suggest you and your spoiled brat here learn some manners and quickly. Should I ever hear you or your son, use that filthy word again, I won't be so nice. I wouldn't talk about anyone being a disgrace to the wizardry community unless you're talking about yourself. The Weasley's are fine citizens who have raised seven children which mean they are a whole lot richer in a way you'll never know."

She leaned down closer so only he could hear her next words.

"Don't think that I don't know that you were one of those Death Eaters that tried to kill me last year. I never forget a voice. I'm more powerful than you can imagine. The Ministry is terrified of me and Voldy doesn't want me cause he's afraid I'll take over. Think about that."

Buffy got off of Lucius and moved to join her friends. She heard him moving behind her.

"Look out!" She heard Oliver call out.

With an amazing speed Buffy turned and kicked at Malfoy's arm. The wand flew from his arm hitting the wall behind him. Everyone had heard the sickening crack of his arm and the smack as Buffy decked him. Malfoy was out cold. She turned to Draco.

"You've seen what I can do Draco. Don't cross me! Someone get that sorry excuse for a human being out of my sight."

Buffy had the attention of the whole bookstore. The Weasley's were looking at her with such admiration.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you both again. I must apologize for that little scene you saw there."

"It's quite alright Buffy. I would have been in the dog house with the misses had you not jumped in. I would have hit him for that comment."

"Yes and we owe you thanks for such kind words. I've never heard our family put in such a good light." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think we should make her an honorary Weasley." This came from Fred.

"Great idea Fred. I know Charlie already thinks of Buffy as a sister. Bill would love her too. I know it!" George said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at her three other children who nodded their head in agreement.

"Welcome to the family Buffy." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Buffy.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink to welcome the newest Weasley." Mr. Weasley said to everyone. Buffy smiled she now had more people to add to her family.

"Buffy? What does Mudblood mean?"

Harry asked having never heard the word.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle born, someone with non-magic parents, someone like Hermione and me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

"The thing is, Harry, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call Pureblood." Mr. Weasley told him.

"How horrible?" Harry said now really glad Buffy had hit Mr. Malfoy.

"It's codswallop to both. Dirty blood. Why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. Take me for instants; I'm only fourth wizard and three-fourth Muggle. I will admit we're different from the Malfoy's; Hermione and I are actually human. That can't be said for the Malfoy's. How about we go get that drink now?"

The others laughed and nodded. Hermione grabbed her parents so they could meet Buffy. Oliver took her hand and looked at her.

"Codswallop? You've been hanging around Hagrid too much." Buffy laughed before quickly kissing Oliver.


	2. The train, the slain, and the pain

Notes: X-lander, thanks for your review. I always look forward to it when I post.

Midnight: You asked 'Does she get to meet with Riddle and his, big, bad snake?' You'll just have to read to find out.

Jedi-jainafel: Glad you like it so far. I'm a firm believer in giving my readers a good amount to read.

Thanks to all the others who reviewed me. Your reviews make me want to write.

This chapter is a little shorter than my normal ones I post but I hope you like it all the same.

* * *

The time for school to begin had finally come. Harry had spent the last two weeks with the Weasley's. Buffy and Oliver had gone to visit his parent. They had spent the week before school with them. Now they were making their way to the platform in a hurry. They were running a little late as Buffy had fought a demon in the bathroom of the station. The platform was in view and they saw Ron and Harry as they crashed into the wall.

"What in the blazes d'you think you're doing?"

One of the conductors asked. People all around the station were staring at them.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry said as he got up grasping his ribs.

"Harry? Ron? I've been looking for you everywhere. I hope they haven't been causing too much trouble." The Conductor smiled at her and then walked away from them a little ways.

"How do you do that?" Ron asked.

"It's all natural. What happened?"

"We don't know, but we can't get through."

Buffy moved to touch the magical entranceway. Her hand connected with solid rock.

"We're going to miss the train," said Ron.

"This gateway is always open for Witches and Wizards. Someone is blocking it. Come on. We'll have to find alternate transportation. Anybody have any ideas?" Buffy asked. They were all thinking.

"The train just left," stated Harry.

"We can use the car!" Ron said excitedly.

"What car?" Oliver asked.

"The car we came to the station in. It can fly us to Hogwarts. Come on."

"But didn't your parents say-"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school haven't we? And even underage are allowed to do magic if it's a real emergency."

"But what about your mum and dad…" Harry said trying once again to get through the barrier. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car. They know how to Apparate. They only use the car and floo powder because were underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet..."

"I don't know. This goes against my better judgment. Can you fly it?"

Buffy asked Ron.

She knew that once the train arrived and they realized she wasn't on it they would come looking for her.

"No problem," said Ron. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express."

"What do you think? I don't want Giles and the others to worry when we don't show. We could wait till night and take the Knight bus." Oliver nodded but his eyes told her it was her decision.

"Come on Buffy. Please." Ron pleaded.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Buffy knew that she should have told them to wait for night. It seems that everything that could go wrong with this idea did. They had left the station with Harry and Ron up front. The back seat consisted of Hedwig in his cage, Buffy, and Oliver. They hadn't been in the air ten minutes when Invisibility Booster decided to conk out. She knew that they were being seen by Muggle eyes. Then when they found the tracks that the train takes they had found they were right in its path. Narrowly escaping being smashed by the train, they followed it. As the day went on they found themselves becoming thirsty, hungry, and tired. When going by train the trip never seemed this long. Everyone was more than ready to arrive at the school. Night was falling and the car engine was beginning to stutter.

"Please just get us near the school." Buffy said as the engine sputtered in response.

"There! Straight ahead!" Harry said pointing toward the outline of the school.

"As soon as you can Ron start taking the car down. I don't want to be this high up if the engine stops." Buffy told them.

Ron nodded and began taking the car lower as the engine sputtered again. He spotted a clearing. As they got closer to the ground the engine finally gave way.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Oliver yelled out.

The car fell several seconds before impacting with the ground hard. It bounced up and rolled once on its back before stopping. They carefully climbed out of the car. Harry rubbed at the spot where his head hit the dashboard.

"Everyone alright?" He looked at Ron who was rubbing his arm.

"Bruised but otherwise fine. Buffy? Oliver?"

"I'm fine, but Buffy's not." Oliver said as he applied his handkerchief to the gash on Buffy's head. "She's got a gash on her head and her arm is broken."

"I'm okay. Let's try to get the car upright. Maybe once it rest it will take us the rest of the way to Hogwarts."

The others nodded. Buffy kept her right arm as close to her body as possible. Everyone got a grip on the car but Buffy only had one good arm, and they couldn't get it. They all sat on the ground breathing heavy from the exertion. Buffy heard a hooting noise that wasn't coming from Hedwig. She knew that owl call.

"Goliath! Come here Goliath!"

The hooting got closer and several seconds later Goliath was landing on Buffy's good arm.

"Where were you going? Were you looking for me?"

"Hoot. Hoot." The owl had a note attached to it leg. He lifted it for Buffy to take.

"This for me? Oliver will you get the note from his leg and read it for me?"

"It's from Professor Giles.

_Buffy,_

_Goliath knew something was wrong. Where are you?_

_Giles_

What are we going to do?"

"Take Goliath for me Oliver. I think I got a pen in my pocket." Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen. "Harry write this note for me."

* * *

This was just not their night. Once they had let Goliath go to fly back to Hogwarts they got attacked by a group of vampires. Being slightly handicap Buffy was taking quite a few blows. Oliver was doing spells with his wand. He sets some on fire. Harry and Ron had their wands out but had been pushed behind Buffy and Oliver. He heard Buffy cry out in pain as a vamp grabbed her broken arm. He had had enough.

"Lumos Solarum!"

The vampires burned from the light show and Buffy dropped to the ground her face etched with pain.

"Are you alright?" Buffy nodded her head yes, but he could see she was fighting back tears.

"Why didn't you use that spell earlier?" Ron asked.

"As you noticed the spell is quite bright which we found can attract the attention of many unwanted visitors. I try to only use it when I have to or if I'm in a hurry."

Fast approaching sound could be heard coming their way. Everyone tensed for another battle. As the sound got louder they realized it was the sound of hooves hitting the ground.

"GILES! Is that you?" Buffy called out.

"Yes Buffy." Giles called out.

A few minutes later two horseless carriages came into view. Snape and Giles had been in one. Lockhart was in the other. Giles jumped out and immediately ran to Buffy.

"You didn't say that you were hurt." He said looking at the cut that was now scabbed over.

"It's nothing that can't be cured. Broke my arm when the car landed and we just got into a fight with a group of vamps."

"Not to worry Buffy. I'll fix that arm for you straight away."

Lockhart said taking out his wand and pointing it at Buffy before she could protest.

"Now this won't hurt a bit. BRACHIUM IMMENDO!"

The spell hit Buffy's arm and instead of it becoming sturdier it became like jelly. It looked strangely enough like her hand was made of rubber. She heard the gasp come from the others.

"It doesn't hurt anymore but I don't think this an improvement." She said glaring at Lockhart.

"Ah, yes, well, that can sometimes happen. But, uh, the point is, uh, you can no longer feel any pain. And very clearly that the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left. You bloody git." Giles said giving Lockhart one of his Ripper glares.

"Much more flexible though." Lockhart said backing away.

"Let's get her to Poppy. She will be able to fix it." Snape suggested.

Giles and Oliver helped Buffy up and into one of the carriages.

"Can you get the car back on four wheels again?" She asked Snape.

He nodded and used his wand to get the car on all four wheels. Ron and Harry were getting their things. They put them in the second carriage. When they had everything out the car drove away.

"Dad's going to kill me," said Ron.

"Why were you riding in that instead of on the train?" Snape asked.

"We would have been on the train but there was a demon at the station trying to eat people in the men's room. Oliver stood watch while I went to kill it. We still had two minutes before the train left but the gateway was closed."

She told them while others got into the carriages. Giles and Snape sat on each side of Buffy, while Harry, Oliver, and Ron sat in behind them in the back. Lockhart took the second carriage.

* * *

When they had returned to the castle Oliver and Giles took Buffy to Pomfrey. Snape had taken Harry and Ron to his office. The two knew they were in for it. He showed them the paper.

"You were seen, by no less than seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is?

You have risked the exposure of our world! Two Muggles in London, are convinced they saw an old flying car over the Post Office tower…at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing…Mr. Angus Fleet, of Pebbles, reported to police…do see what I'm getting at?"

Snape said putting the paper down. "I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Office? Dear, dear…his own son…I assure you, that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on a train home tonight. As it is…"

"They are not." Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall came in.

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall." Harry spoke.

"Sit!" McGonagall said and two backed into the chairs by the fire. "Explain."

Ron and Harry both began explaining at the same time. Dumbledore raised his hand for them to quiet. He pointed to Ron to explain. Snape knew the majority of the story since Buffy had already told them.

"So we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train." Ron finished with.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?"

McGonagall said coldly to Harry. On the inside she was laughing at the situation and the boys faces. Harry and Ron had looked so pitiful. Harry answered her question.

"That hadn't occurred to us. We didn't think-"

"That was obvious." She responded.

"Headmaster, these boys had flouted the decree for the restriction of underage wizardry. As such…"

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll get our stuff," said Ron glumly.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

Anyone who really knew her would have seen the slight twinkle that was there.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress on all of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Wood will receive detention."

"As for Ms. Summers, she is down in the hospital having her arm bones grown, which is a very painful process. I believe that is punishment enough. We must get back to the feast."

Dumbledore told them.

"I want you two to go straight to the dormitory. When you get there you will find sandwiches in the common room. Go now." McGonagall said pointing toward the door.

The two nodded and left before anyone could change their mind. The three Professors looked at each other and chuckle.

"You do that just for the fun of seeing them squirm." McGonagall told Snape. Knowing that she was right, Snape just nodded.

* * *

"You should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…" Pomfrey told them once they got Buffy settled.

"Trust me that's what I wanted to do but Lockhart thought differently." Buffy told her.

"You will be able to put them back won't you?" Oliver asked holding Buffy's good hand.

"Oh I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Buffy. Re-growing bones is a nasty business. Drink this."

Buffy drank the potion and did a classic cartoon spit take.

"That taste worse than most of that exotic food you cook Giles." Giles grinned slightly.

"That should tell you to appreciate my cooking. Try drinking that without spitting it out."

"Well, what do you expect, Pumpkin Juice?" Pomfrey replied.

"No, but that's just awful."

Buffy said after she managed to keep the drink down. A couple of Hogwarts house elves brought some food for Buffy, Oliver, and Giles. They began eating when Buffy soon felt the pain of her bones growing and gasped. Giles and Oliver both noticed how pale she'd gotten. Snape chose that moment to enter.

"I see that the re-growing process has begun."

"What gave it away? The pale skin? Sweat covering my face? Or the fact that I feel like I'm going to pass out?"

"You're complaining, so it can't be that bad."

"I'm sure it is for her. Since she's the slayer it will only take four hours for her bones to grow back, but she'll get twice the pain." Pomfrey told them having come back in to see how Buffy was doing.

"Rupert, Minerva said she's waiting for you in the Great Hall." Everyone chuckled at Giles blush.

"Go on Giles. You know you want to."

He stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He moved toward the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you're sure Buffy."

"I'm sure Giles. Go on." Giles left the three to talk. Buffy again gasped in pain. Tears had weld up in her eyes.

"I'll talk to Poppy and see if maybe I could give you a sleeping potion. That way you can sleep right through the rest of the pain."

"If you could do that I would be so grateful." Snape came twenty minutes later and gave

Buffy a small drop of sleeping potion and she smiled at him gratefully. She was asleep within seconds.


	3. Pixies and Practice

Buffy and Percy were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Buffy was starving since she didn't eat breakfast that morning.

"Hello! Percy, Buffy."

"Hello Sir Nicholas." They both chimed. Buffy told Percy to go on without her.

"Sorry I missed you last night and this morning Sir Nicholas."

"Quite all right Buffy. I heard you had a rough night last night. Though I must admit I think you missed the best first year faces ever. One kid actually passed out. I believe he may be related to Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you for keeping up tradition even though I wasn't there."

"My pleasure Buffy."

Buffy waved bye to him before leaving to eat lunch. She walked in and saw Oliver and the others waiting for her. She took her seat between Oliver and Harry.

"Hey Buff, how ya feeling?" Xander asked her.

"Better, but I'm serious considering hurting Lockhart." The food was on the table. They all started talking.

"Now Buffy, he meant well." Willow said.

"Yeah and I'll mean well when I throw Mr. Pointy at him. So…Ron, Harry, what was your punishment?"

"Detention with Lockhart." Harry replied.

"Detention with Snape."

"Ron, you're in for a night of clean cauldrons. We did particular nasty spells today and Snape told us to leave them behind." Oliver told him.

"Who did you get detention with Wood?" Harry asked.

"Professor Giles."

"Which means training with me and then patrol. You're going to be sore tomorrow honey."

Wood nodded.

"Hello."

Everyone looked up to see who was saying hello when a flash blinded Buffy and Harry.

"Hi Harry, Buffy. I'm Colin Creevey! I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

"Oh, hi, Colin. Nice to meet you."

"Why are you taking our pictures?" Buffy asked without giving a greeting.

"You two are famous. I can't believe that I'm in the same house as you." Colin said excitedly.

"That's nice. Now go sit down or take pictures of something else. I don't want you taking pictures of me stuffing food into my mouth." Colin nodded and left everyone alone.Everyone was enjoying lunch when an owl flew into the hall. It looked like it was drunk or dizzy. The bird flew toward the group trying to land gently on the table.

"Ron, is that your bird?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Bloody birds a menace! Oh no!" The bird landed knocking over anything that was in his path as it skidded on the table. It finally stopped in front of Ron. "Errol!"

The owl had a red envelope in its mouth. Ron looked horrified.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Ron's got a Howler." Xander said.

"What's a Howler?"

"Just watch." Willow told him. Ron's fingers slowly opened it.

"**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE- I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT A FOOT OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."** The

Howler turned to face Ginny. It's voice loud but much sweeter. **"Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"**

The Howler simply poofed out of existence. You could hear a few people talking and laughing about what happened.

"That's a Howler." Willow said.

"That was intense," replied Harry.

"They usually are. Try not to fret about it too much Ron. I'll write to the Ministry about what happened. You're dad's job will be safe." Buffy told him.

* * *

After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other second year Gryffindor's went to DADA class. All the girls were staring at Lockhart dreamily including Hermione.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I won't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her. Now, be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!"

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus Finnigan questioned. "They aren't very dangerous are they?"

"Don't be so sure! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Lockhart moved to open the cage. "Right, then, let's see what you make of them."

He opened the cage and the blue pixies immediately flew out and began to terrorize. Neville Longbottom was their first victim as they lifted him up by his ears. The others began tearing up the classroom. Some were tearing up books others were breaking windows. The students struggled to get the little pixies off of them.

"Please get me down." Neville called out as he was now hanging from the chandelier.

"Get them off!" Hermione had one on her back and one in her hair.

"No, stop, stop! Hold still!" Harry had used his book to knock the pixies away from Hermione.

"Pesky Pixie Pestrinomi!"

Lockhart said as he pointed his wand and nothing happened. A pixie seemed to laugh at Lockhart as it grabs his wand and threw it out the window.

"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back in their cages."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Lockhart made for the door and fought to get his picture back before leaving them.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked as he batted at another pixie.

"IMOBULOUS!"

The pixie froze where they were. Students looked to see who it was that had stopped the pixies. They smiled gratefully upon seeing Buffy.

"I passed by Lockhart moving away quickly from the classroom thought I should investigate. Good thing I did." She moved down into the room and looked up at Neville who was still hanging around. "Hey Neville, How's it hanging?"

"Fine. Do you think you can get me down?"

"Sure. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Neville slowly rose off the chandelier and was now slowly floating down to the ground.

"Thanks Buffy." Neville said once he was on the ground.

"No problem. Grab that cage. Every one who can reach a pixie grab one and put in the cage. I'll get the higher up ones."

Everyone grabbed a frozen pixie and began stuffing them back in the cage. Buffy did a few jumps and had the rest. When they were all locked up again Buffy let the spell go. The pixies shook the cage in rage at being locked up again.

"I'll see if I can get your Defense teacher back in here." Buffy said taking the cage with her.

* * *

At dinner that night Buffy noticed that Lockhart was missing. A small smile crept upon her face as she heard Hermione talk.

"Poor Lockhart was attacked by those pixies in his office. I heard that they flew out when he opened his cabinet. He's in the hospital wing now getting his wounds looked at. I wander who did it?" She looked toward the Weasley twins.

"Don't look at us." Fred said innocently.

"Wish we had thought of it." George told her.

"Yeah, it was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you boys. Nice to know my works appreciated."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the twins looked at her in shock. The twins new Buffy had a sense of humor, but nothing like that. Oliver, Xander, and Willow, just grinned.

"You did that?" Ron asked. Buffy nodded.

"Bloody pillock deserved it. The pain he put me through with having to grow my arm bones, he's lucky I didn't break every bone in his body."

They all grimaced. Most of them had her screams till Snape brought the sleeping potion.

"A great Wizard like him should be able to stop a few pixies. I didn't even put the whole cage in. The fraud."

"You've been hanging around Giles way too much." Xander told her.

"You're our hero Buffy." The twins said. "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

The twins were on the floor on their knees bowing to Buffy. She laughed at their antics.

"Stop it you two. All I need is to draw attention to this, though I don't doubt that Dumbledore already knows."

Buffy looked toward the teacher's table and saw that Dumbledore was indeed looking at her. She just gave him her most charming smile.

"You give us such inspiration Buffy." Fred told her

"Looking forward to see what you can do. Gotta patrol. You coming with me honey." She asked Oliver. He nodded and got up to follow. "Catch you guys later."

* * *

Oliver had gotten everyone up for a very early practice. He had the job of waking up the boys while Buffy woke the girls. He had awoken the twins already and was now waking Harry. He shook Harry.

"Whassamatter?" Harry asked groggily.

"Quidditch practice! Come on!"

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked out the window to see the pink and orange sky that signified it was dawn.

"It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly." Oliver said with way too much cheer for this early in the morning. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab you broom and let's go. Buffy and the girls will be waiting for us. None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year…"

Wearily Harry climbed out of bed. He shivered when the cool air hit his warm body. Harry saw that Oliver was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

Harry quickly got dressed and grabbed his robe and cloak for warmth. He quickly made his way to the common room. Buffy was about to head out again and waited for Harry. The two walked to the locker room together. Everyone looked tired and sleepy except her and Oliver.

"Good you two are here. Now I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because Buffy and I spent the summer devising a whole new training program that we think will really help us keep the Quidditch cup. To make sure we keep it, we're going to train harder than ever before…now let's get out on the field so we can show you what we mean."

The team headed for the field. Fred and George started asking Buffy questions.

"You knew of this and didn't tell us?" Fred complained.

"I only found out about the early practice yesterday. He knew I would have killed him if he woke me after I had been up and slaying all night."

Ron and Hermione were just entering from one entrance as the Slytherin came from another. The Gryffindor team was about to start when Oliver saw them.

"What? I don't believe it." The others looked to see what Oliver was talking about. "Where do you think you're going Flint?"

"Quidditch practice." Flint replied smugly.

"I book the pitch for Gryffindor today. We got up specially. You can clear off now!"

"Easy Wood, I got a note."

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble." Ron stated as he and Hermione were standing next to Buffy and Harry. Wood read the note.

"_I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today bowing to the need to train their new Seeker_. You've got a new Seeker."

"Who?" Buffy asked.

Draco Malfoy stepped from behind his teammates grinning his most devilish grin.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked not believing what he was seeing.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year. Let me show you the generous gift he made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their brooms for the Gryffindor team to see.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's." Ron informed everyone.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint who was bragging. "I believe it outstrips the old two thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps…sweeps the floor with them."

Flint said nastily toward the Weasley twins. Buffy had come closer to them with a bored look on her face.

"Those are good Flint, but mine are better."

Buffy told him. She pointed to the sky where seven howls were carrying brooms. The owls dropped them to each of the Gryffindor team members. They each carefully examined them. Buffy made sure the Slytherin could see them.

"You may have the Nimbus two thousand and one, but can you actually say you have a broom named after you? I can. This will be the new model to come out next. The Slayer is the fastest, strongest, and most responsive broom ever. Just like me. These are the first seven made especially for us. A gift from the people I know. Your father may money Draco, but he doesn't have near the connections I do. Let them have the field. Draco's is going to need all the practice he can get. We'll practice elsewhere."

* * *

Buffy mounted her broom and flew off the field with such a feeling of satisfaction. She knew that her whole team had the same look she did. She landed outside the stadium they all stopped giving Buffy congratulations for showing up the Slytherin.

"That was so very wicked Buffy." Ron told them. "You really showed them."

"When you flew out they were literally gaping." George told her.

"They looked more like owls than snakes." George laughed.

"How could you afford these Buffy?" Hermione asked looking at Harry's broom.

"Simple. I told the Watcher's Council that my team needed new brooms. Better the equipment we have the better the chance. Told them that I wanted them specially made and like no other. Since the Slayer is so famous in the wizarding world, they figure they could profit from it. These will probably be out by next season but ours are unique. The new ones won't look like this. If you look at them closely you will see that they say Gryffindor, our positions, and have each of our names on it. Nothing is too good for this team."

"This is why I love you. You always find ways to surprise me."

Oliver told her and kissed her passionately. Buffy gasped when they broke apart.

"The rewards are always worth it."

"Thank you Buffy. These brooms are the best and ma will love that you have once again defended the family name."

George said actually giving her a hug that was soon followed by one from Fred. Each member gave her some kind of gratitude.

"Come we have a practice to get back to." Buffy reminded them.

"But how Buffy? You let Slytherin have the field." Ron reminded her.

"I've got permission from Dumbledore to practice at my place in case something like this ever came up. You remember don't you Ron? Charlie brought you and the twins to my place where we practice in the field. I still have the spell to make it look like a Quidditch field. Be sides we'll get a lot more privacy out there and our new play really will be a surprise to Slytherin. We can get there by floo and practice as long as we want. I'll let Giles know where we're headed since I have to get the powder from him."

"I remember now. Do you mind if I come along?"

"I don't mind. You welcome to come to Hermione. Giles library has quite a few books you might find interesting."

"I'd like to see that."


	4. DeathDay Party

Nearly Headless Nick was having his DeathDay Party today and had invited Buffy, Oliver, and Harry, who brought along Ron and Hermione. The room was located in the dungeon. The hall was decorated with black tapers that were burning bright blue. Harry shivered as the temperature of the room dropped. He pulled his cloak tighter trying to ward off the cold. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were doing the same, but Oliver and Buffy weren't. Buffy and Oliver had been to a few, but this was the first one for the others. When they entered the room they saw every ghost that resided at Hogwarts and few that did not. The room glowed with bright white radiance. There were at least a hundred ghosts there. Nearly Headless Nick was standing just inside the doorway. He wore a ghostly hat that had a feather sticking out of it.

"My dear friends," Nick greeted them.

The trio noted that Sir Nicholas didn't sound like his usual spirited self. His face was depressing.

"Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come…" Taking off the hat he was wearing he bowed deeply.

"Wouldn't have missed it Sir Nicholas." Buffy curtsied. "I have a surprise for you later. I think it might actually brighten your spirits."

"Then I eagerly await it Miss Buffy."

Sir Nicholas moved to allow them to enter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took everything in. They saw the long table with a black tablecloth. The food was severed on handsome platters made of silver. Each platter had a variety of food that looked like fish, cakes and good foods. The three began to move foward feeling a powerful hunger at the goodies. That was until they smelt the rotting fished. Buffy and Oliver laughed at their faces of nausea. Coming their way was Moaning Myrtle. She's the ghost who haunts the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Myrtle, it's good to see you somewhere besides the girl's bathroom. Have you met my friends? This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Guys this is Myrtle."

"Is nice to meet you Myrtle." Hermione said first.

"You're just saying that. You'll just make fun of me like everyone else. I know what they call me behind my back. Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

She said nastily.

"Myrtle, be nice. They don't think that and you know Oliver and I don't. We're your friends. Wasn't I the one that got your bathroom considered broken because you didn't want people in it? Now be nice or I'll have to have it reopened." Myrtle began to smile.

"Are you my friends?" She asked Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We liked to be if you'll let us." Harry said as the other two nodded.

Myrtle nodded and flew away happily. Sir Nicholas flew their way a little later.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Very much Sir Nicholas," replied Oliver.

"Not a bad turnout. The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent…It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go warn the orchestra…"

The orchestra had just stopped at that very moment. Everyone was silently waiting for Nick to begin. The sound of the hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," said Nicholas bitterly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, and Buffy turned as a dozen ghost horses each ridden by a headless horseman came through the dungeon wall. A large ghost holding a bearded head under his arm was the one blowing the horn.

"Nick!" He roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

"Welcome Patrick." Nick said with difficulty.

"Live'uns!" Sir Patrick said spotting the five humans, and giving a huge fake jump of astonishment, so that his head rolled off.

"Very amusing," said Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" Sir Patrick's head shouted from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say-look at the fellow…"

"I was right in my judgment. You are definitely way too good to join this bunch of stuck up snobs."

"Snuck up snobs? Just who do you think you are?" Patrick's body had picked up so that his head could get a better look at Buffy.

"I don't have to think. I know who I am. I'm Buffy Summers Hogwarts resident Slayer. You remember Peeves? Right? I'm the person who got rid of that pesky poltergeist when he crossed me one too many times, and I don't mind doing it again. Sir Nicholas allow me to present to you on this day of you 500th year of death a present especially for you."

Using her wand Buffy sent a spark of read into the air. Soon a group of twenty-four ghosts came in all with their heads nearly chopped off.

"This Sir Nicholas is your Hunt. A group for you made of other ghosts who have nearly lost their head. Enjoy it."

A look of pure joy came to Nicholas's face as he greeted his Hunt. The Headless Hunt was so flabbergasted that they didn't know what to say. They merely got back on their horses and rode off without saying a word.

"Thank you Buffy. The look on Patrick's face was priceless. I will always remember this day."  
Buffy gave on her thousand watt smiles before leaving.

* * *

Ron had finished his detention with Snape. Buffy had been right. Snape had saved the sixth years cauldrons. They had sat for almost two days with ingredients hardening in them. He had to clean them all with a small brush. Now he had gone to dinner to find Hermione. Once he had eaten they decided to look for Harry since he had missed dinner. They were headed toward Professor Lockhart's office where Harry was suppose to be. Not too far from Lockhart's office they saw him standing there.

"Harry!" The two called out. Harry turned toward them.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"It's that voice again-shut up a minute…"

"…_Kill…time to kill…"_ The voice sounded as if it was moving away from their position.

"Voice? What voice?" Ron asked again.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again just…. It's moving. I think it's going to kill."

"…_soo hungry…for so long…"_

"This way!" Harry shouted running toward the stairs.

"Harry wait! Not so fast!"

Hermione called out as she and Ron tried to keep up with him. Harry dashed around the second floor corner. He ran around several more corridors before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Harry, what was all that about?" Ron asked wiping the sweat from his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

"Look!"

Hermione gasped pointing down the hall. Water was all across the floor. Tiny spiders fled across the room. The light in the hall was dim but the three could read the words from where they were. Hermione read what it said out loud.

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware._ It's written in blood."

"What's that thing hanging underneath?" Ron asked his voice slightly shuddering.

"Oh no. It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris." Harry said.

Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from a torch bracket. Her body was stiff and unmoving.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron.

"Shouldn't we try to help?"

"Trust me Harry. We don't want be found here."

It was too late though. Footsteps were heard coming from two different directions. Buffy, Oliver and Percy were leading one group. A group of Slytherin came up the other passage led by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" Draco read his usual smug look on his face.

"What's going on? Go on, make way, make way." Filch pushed his way through the crowd and spotted his cat. "Mrs. Norris? My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?"

His eyes fell upon Harry and a rage seem to over take him. His face grew red with rage. His hands were poised to attack Harry.

"You! You murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll kill-"

Before he could make a move on Harry, Buffy intercepted him shoving up against clean part of the wall.

"Settle down Filch! Your cat's too stiff to be dead."

"Miss Summers is correct Argus. I…everyone will proceed to the dormitories immediately. Everyone except…you three and you Buffy."

"Gryffindor's follow me."

Percy told them. Snape, McGonagall, Giles, and Lockhart made their way through the leaving students. Giles and McGonagall were looking a bit flushed and Buffy gave them a knowing smirk. She made a mental note to talk to Giles. McGonagall and Giles tried not to let it show that they had just been snogging. Buffy finally let Filch go and moved next to Harry. When all the students were gone Dumbledore spoke.

"She is not dead Argus. She's been Petrified."

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her."

Lockhart said proudly. Buffy looked toward Snape and rolled her eyes. He also shared her look.

"How did it happen Headmaster" Buffy asked.

"That my dear I cannot say."

"Ask him. It's him that done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall." Filch said pointing at Harry.

"Harry didn't do this. He's only a second year. He wouldn't have the power." Buffy told Filch.

"It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it! He did it!"

"I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry replied in his defense.

"If I might, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

Buffy gave Snape a look that told him to quit picking on Harry. She would only let the accusations go so far.

"I'm afraid that was my doing. Harry was helping me answer my fan mail," answered Lockhart.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, we just found him when he said…"

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Harry responded quickly when Hermione had looked to ask should she tell them.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch was livid.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy

growth of Mandrake. Premature, proportionately made, which will revive Mrs. Norris."

Dumbledore said trying to be patient with the man.

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred of times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep."

"That would go along with that counter-curse you said you could have used. Besides he's the Potions Master at this school." Buffy said pointing back to Snape.

"Buffy!"

Giles admonished though his eyes showed that he was dangerously close to letting his laughter out. Ever since the arm incident Giles had changed his opinion of Lockhart. Dumbledore ended the situation before it could go any farther.

"You three are dismissed." The trio began to leave.

"If you don't mind Headmaster I'd like to escort them back."

"That is fine Ms. Summers."

Buffy and the trio left and were soon followed by the teachers.

* * *

"This isn't the way to the Gryffindor tower." Hermione told Buffy.

"That's because we're not going there. We're going to my room. We need to talk."

They made it to Buffy's room and she gave the password. The trio stepped in with Buffy right behind them. The room hadn't changed much since the last time they had been there. There were a few more stuff animals on the bed obviously given to her by Oliver. The three took a seat on Buffy's bed. Buffy stayed standing.

"Now which one of you wants to tell me what the real reason why you guys were in that hall?"

"What do you mean Buffy?" Ron asked nervously.

"In the hallway Hermione started to say what really happened but Harry came up with a perfect excuse not tell."

"There was this voice Buffy. It came out like a whisper, but it said "Kill… time to kill…"

Apparently I'm the only one that heard it."

"We didn't tell anyone because hearing voices isn't a good sign. We didn't want them to think that Harry is crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy Harry. My slayer senses have been telling me of a danger within the school, but every night I patrol and find nothing."

"Buffy, what do you know about the Chambers of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guess who and I bet you get it in one." Ron told them.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families, in other words, Purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Now shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone will be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's few, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-bourns." Hermione said from her spot.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It said to be home of a monster. No one has ever found the entrance."

"Do you have any idea of who the heir could be?" Harry asked.

"No, but I've been trying to keep an eye on a select few, but the heir could be anybody."

"Could Malfoy be the one behind this?" Ron asked.

"It's a possibility. I can't keep tabs on him twenty-four-seven."

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling us." Ron suggested.

"Even they aren't that thick." Hermione told him.

"I really need to get patrolling. I'll let you guys handle Crabbe and Goyle. You come up with anything let me know."

The three nodded as Buffy escorted them out. Buffy went one way and they went the other.

* * *

"I've been thinking that maybe we don't have to trick Crabbe and Goyle but Malfoy. Mind you, it will be difficult, not to mention we'll be breaking about fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous. Here it is. The Polyjuice Potion. _Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another_." Hermione spoke.

"You mean if Harry and I drink that stuff we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked thinking of that prospect.

"Yes."

"Wicked Malfoy will tell us anything."

"Exactly, but it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"Well, how long will it take?" Harry asked.

"A month."

"A month? But Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-bourns in the school by then."

"I know but that's not the only problem. The book with the recipe in it is in the restricted section. We're also probably have to steal most of the ingredients."

"I can think of only one teacher that would be gullible enough to give us a pass." Harry replied looking at Ron.

"Lockhart!"


	5. Quidditch, Anniversaries, and Letters

**NOTES**: I know my chapters have been shorter than even I like but it helps me set up the next part. Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Please keep it up. It gives me inspiration.

* * *

The day for the first Quidditch match had arrived. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was a cloudy and muggy day that threatened rain. Everyone was talking about the new brooms that both teams had. No one but the Slytherin team had seen the Slayer brooms in actions. Everyone eagerly anticipated this match. The Gryffindor team was in the locker room.

"Thanks to Buffy, we have better brooms. We also have better skills than them. We have trained harder and trained in all kinds of weather…"

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. I haven't been properly dry since August."

"…and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way on to their team."

The team let out a cry of "Gryffindor!" before heading toward the field. Cheers came from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who wanted Gryffindor to beat Slytherin. The Slytherin of course booed them. Buffy looked over the crowd and noticed that Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to Snape. She wandered if his son had told his father about their brooms. He was going to be in for a big surprise. Madam Hooch had asked Wood and Flint to shake hands with each other. They did both trying to outdo the other in strength and glares. Buffy almost laughed at the site.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three…two…one…"

Fourteen players shot into the sky as the game began. The crowd watched with such fascination. The Slayer broom was definitely faster than any broom around. Harry flew higher than everyone else and squinted to find the snitch. Buffy had the Quaffle and had made a fast break for the goal. None of the Slytherin could catch her.

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee Jordan narrates. "It looks like those new brooms the Gryffindor's have are really smooth. Not to mention Buffy."

"JORDAN!" The crowd heard McGonagall's voice.

Buffy was moving toward Marcus Flint when she saw the speeding Bludger coming toward her. She barely dodged it as she felt it nip her hair.

"That was a close one Buffy. You alright?"

George asked as the Bludger came back toward her. She nodded. He hit it hard sending it flying toward Wiley King, but the Bludger flew a little ways before reversing and heading once again toward Buffy. By now she had flown away to help her teammates. The Bludger was taking the fastest way to get to Buffy. George was trying to catch up with the Bludger. Fred had just hit the second Bludger saving it from hitting Angelina. He moved to get the Bludger chasing Buffy.

"Buffy! Duck!"

She did as Fred's club sailed where her head had been to hit the Bludger away. Just like before the Bludger turned and headed for Buffy.

"Blimey! Buffy's got herself a rogue Bludger! That's be tampered with, that has!"

Hagrid said as he watched Buffy dodged the ball.

"I'll stop it!" Ron said taking out his wand.

"No! It's too risky. You could hit Buffy." Hermione said.

Slytherin had managed to score two goals using the chaos the Bludger was creating for Gryffindor. To make matters worse the sky finally let loose the rain that had been threatening.

"We need a time out," said George trying to signal Wood and stop the Bludger that seems to want to kill Buffy at the same time.

Wood had got the message and signaled Madam Hooch. She blew her whistle and both teams headed to the ground still avoiding the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" Wood asked taking in Buffy's slightly pale face. "Slytherin has us by thirty points. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"

"Trying to stop the other Bludger that seems intent on murdering Buffy." George told him.

"Somebody has fixed it or is somehow controlling it. It won't leave her alone." Fred finished.

"It hasn't gone after anyone else all game. The Slytherin must have done something to it.  
They looked over at the Slytherin's. Marcus Flint and Wiley King were almost beaming.

"But they have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then. How would they accomplish that?" Wood asked but no one had an answer.

"Look, don't worry about me. I can deal with the rogue Bludger. You two keep the remaining one from the other players."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

Oliver was considering it. He was looking from Buffy to the Weasley's.

"Oliver, this is insane," said Harry. "You can't let Buffy deal with that thing on her own. Let's ask for an inquiry."

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Buffy. "I will not lose to Slytherin just because of one crazy Bludger. We have the better equipment and moves. You said so yourself. I'm the Slayer Oliver. I can handle it. Besides I have a way that this Bludger may come in handy. Now that I know about it, I'll be able to out fly it."

Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" She asked Oliver.

"One more minute." Hooch nodded. "All right, Fred, George, you heard Buffy. Let her handle the Bludger on her own. And Buffy you better not end up in the hospital wing for this."

"I won't. Promise. If all goes well I won't be the one in the hospital wing."

She gave him a quick kiss before they head off to return to play. The rain was really coming down now. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they all kicked off into the air. Immediately the Bludger followed her. Gryffindor's chaos was about to become Slytherin's problem. Buffy moved her broom toward the Slytherin group. Adrian Pucey had the Quaffle. Buffy quickly flew her broom under him and then cut upward quickly. The Bludger shot upward fast hitting Pucey's broom. He felt himself begin to fall and dropped the Quaffle so that he could steady himself. Katie Bell picked it up. Buffy now moved toward Marcus Flint as he tried to cut off Katie. She pulled the same stunt but this time Flint was knocked of his broom. Buffy heard the crowd applaud loudly. The Bludger managed to swerve up and she had lost sight of it.

"Buffy!" The warning from George was enough as she swerved and it just missed her head.

"Thanks."

Buffy moved to keep away from the Bludger. She noticed Harry and Malfoy were competing for the Snitch. Hopefully this match would be over soon. Angelina had the Quaffle and she and Katie were putting the new moves into affect. The two scored again. The group moved toward the goal by Oliver. Slytherin Beater Bole hit the Bludger. It flew toward Harry hitting the arm that was reaching for the Snitch. The arm hurt but he managed to reach out and grab it before falling off the broom.

"Aha," he said vaguely. "We won."

"Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted.Harry was lying on the ground and passed out. Buffy saw Harry pass out and moved his way. When she was close to the ground she jumped off the broom doing a flip in the air and landing on her feet. She turned and caught the Bludger. The impact knocked her to the ground winding her. Holding the Bludger tightly she crawled to check on Harry. He was slowly coming around. Lockhart, Hagrid, Oliver, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione crowded around the two.

"Oh, no not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart. "Not to worry. I'm about to fix his arm."

"No you're not. Teacher or no teacher, try to fix his arm and this will be you."

Buffy showed him the struggling Bludger as she crushed it with her Slayer strength. He gulped nervously.

"Is that a threat?" He managed to squeak out.

"No. That's a promise." Lockhart left immediately and Harry looked relieved.

"Thank you Buffy."

"You're welcome Harry. No one should have to go through the growing bone process. Come on let's get you to Pomfrey."

* * *

The night following the Quidditch match Buffy and Oliver had found Colin Creevey on the stairs heading toward Gryffindor, petrified. She had waited while he ran to get McGonagall and Dumbledore. They had moved Colin to the Hospital wing. His fingers clenched around the camera that was no longer there. That was a week ago. Now Buffy and Oliver were celebrating their fourth anniversary of when they became a couple. They met in the Common Room. Oliver was dressed in a very nice suit that seemed to fit in all the right places. Buffy was decked out in a tight fitting red dress that made Oliver drool. A matching red purse hung at her side.

"You look gorgeous." Oliver told her taking her hand when she reached the bottom.

"You don't look to bad yourself. Actually you're looking mighty scrumptious. Do I get a taste tonight?"

Buffy said seductively. Her eyes were burning with wanting him. Oliver had lost all rational thought for a whole two seconds before replying in even more seductive voice.

"Not before the main course."

He leaned in their lips mere inches apart. Buffy closed the gap by placing her soft red lips on his. The passion in the kiss was intense. When they finally broke apart, Oliver was holding up Buffy.

"You are the only one who could ever make me weak in the knees. So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"To see if I can make more than your knees weak."

He whispered in her ear. His warm breath upon her ear and his words made her shiver with anticipation. They moved apart slightly.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket. "Do trust me?"

"With every fiber of my being." She said without any hesitation. He placed the blindfold gently over her eyes, being careful not mess up her hair.

"Let me guide you to a night that will be full of surprises."

Oliver took her by the hands and led out of the common room. He carefully guided her through the hallway and down some steps.

* * *

Buffy felt Oliver come to a stop and knew they had arrived at their destination. She heard him say a few words before he once again took her hands. Once she had passed through the doorway she heard it shut. She felt Oliver gentle hands undo the blindfold.

"Happy Anniversary Baby!"

Buffy blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the light. When she saw the sight before her, her eyes went wide.

"Oliver-it's wonderful. Thank you."

Before her was a table with a pair of four candelabras. Golden plates and utensils sparkled brightly. A vase with a 4-dozen red roses sat in the middle of the table. She moved to smell them.

"A dozen for each year we've been together."

"However did you do all this with me find out?" She asked as he held out her chair for her.

"I had a lot of help from everyone." He said taking a chair next to Buffy. "I want to give you your gift now."

Oliver produced a long slender box from inside his suit. Buffy knew that it could be two things. She quickly unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid carefully she gasped at the box contents.

"Oh Baby! It's beautiful." Buffy lifted the wand and examined it.

"I had it made especially for you. A lock of your hair is the core."

"And it carved out of Olive wood." He nodded. "I love it and you."

She got up from her chair and moved to Oliver's lap. She sat and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a long French kiss. When the two broke apart they were both breathless and smiling.

"Thank you. I want you to open my gift. Though I don't think it will compare with the sentiment of yours."

"Anything that comes from you will have sentimental value to me."

He said excepting the wide, small, rectangular box. Pulling the ribbon off the box, he lifted the lid. A golden chain with a cross was shining brightly at him.

"I figured if you're going to insist on patrolling with me you need one of those. Look underneath."

He lifted the necklace out. His eyes fell upon the tickets.

"Quidditch World Cup tickets? Top Box seats! These cost a fortune and have been sold out for months. How?"

"Giles actually got them from the Council. Don't ask me what they're doing with them. I didn't ask. Giles told me that the seats don't get used much because the majority of the Council is made up of Muggles. With the Muggle protection charms around the place they always remember something else. Giles talked them in to giving them to me. It's a week after the last week of school. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You are one in a million. Thank you."

He hugged her tightly and the two once again began kissing. They were still kissing when he rose holding her in his arms.

"What about the main course?" She barely managed to ask as he began sucking passionately on her neck.

"Having it." He said as he began to bite a little. Buffy's arousal was growing steadily.

"You know what that does too me?"

"Uh-huh." He said as they entered the bedroom.

The bed had red silk sheets with rose petals covering it everywhere. He placed her head on the red satin pillow. Oliver was on top and slowing working his way down. Buffy was working her way down too taking as many of his clothes off as she could.

(For the rest of this you all have to use your imagination. This fic has only a Pg-13 rating.)

* * *

The next morning Buffy was extremely happy waking in Oliver's arm after their first time making love. It was all she had hoped for and more. The two were looking happier than anyone had seen them. Not wanting to answer any questions just yet Buffy and Oliver ate breakfast in bed. Now they were both heading toward their first class. They were holding each other as they walked. Buffy was just outside Potions when an owl dropped a letter to her. She read it as they walked into Potions. Snape saw her enter and smiled slightly. He thought back to the game the week before. Though his team lost the match he was truly proud of the way she handle herself with that Bludger. Oliver was standing next to her and could see her clutching the note tightly.

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

"This." She handed him the note. "I'll be back later."

Before he or anyone could say anything Buffy left out of the room. Oliver looked at the crumpled paper. Snape came over and read the note. Oliver heard him growl and found himself stepping back. Before either could say anything Giles came bursting into the room. He was huffing and puffing having run from the library. Taking in both their faces he knew that she already knew. Snape showed him the note Buffy received.

"That bastard! I have to find her."

* * *

Buffy wanted to be alone to think. She was furious that her father was trying to get custody of her after abandoning her at a school without even sending some kind of word. She needed to get rid of this anger before she lashed out at someone. The punching bag in the training room was taking a beating. Buffy had locked herself in the training room by changing the password to the door, and putting a silencing charm on the room. She didn't want to be disturbed until all her rage was gone. Almost two hours had passed and she was still hitting the punching bag when Giles, Oliver, and Snape came in.

"I won't let him take me from here." She said without even looking up or stopping. "I won't go back with him. He can't do this to me!"

Each word was punctuated with a hit to the bag. A loud creaking sound was heard when

Buffy hit the bag so hard that it fell to the ground and shattered. She followed it the floor. Her exhaustion from training finally won out. Giles sat down beside her, and she leaned into him. His arms went around her protectively.

"It will be alright Buffy. I won't let that Pillock take you away from me. We'll fight this."

"What if we don't win?" She asked softly.

"Then he'll have another fight on his hands to get you out of here, because I won't let you go."

"That goes for me too." Snape said.

"And me. You're the only woman I will ever love." Oliver said as he knelt down beside the two. "Don't forget Buffy, you are the Slayer. You don't go where you don't want to."

"You're right about that. I see you figured out my password."

"Well considering your mood, I knew you wouldn't make it hard but not something overly simple." Giles told her as he began to stand. "How about we get you up to your room so you can soak in the bath? You're going to need it if you don't want to be sore tomorrow. Plus I'll write a note to excuse you from your classes today."

"Always thinking of me." She said as the two made it to their feet.

"Forever and a day," was Giles response.

* * *

**THE NEXT PART IS THE DUEL! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS.**


	6. Dueling Club

Quite a few students were piled into the Great Hall waiting for the Dueling club to begin. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were up front. Behind them were George, Fred, Oliver, Willow, Xander, and Buffy. Buffy was their only for the laughs. Buffy knew who would be there to teach the class.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us." Hermione asked as they waited. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young-maybe it will be him."

"As long as it's not…" Harry groaned when he saw Lockhart coming striding in looking pompously. Snape was right behind him.

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club. To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourself, as I have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He paused for a minute. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with this little demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him."

"Watch this. It should be good." Buffy whispered to the others.

Snape and Lockhart faced each other and bowed. They both raised their wands as if they were holding a sword.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative positions. On the count of three, we'll cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Buffy murmured, as she saw Snape snarl. They made eye contact and she knew that this was going to be good.

"One…two…three…" Both men waved their wands but Snape was quicker to get the spell out.

"Expelliarmus!" There was a bright flash of red light that hit Lockhart. He flew back hard, landing several feet away from his original position.

"YES!" Buffy said loud enough that more than a few heads turned to look at her. "I mean are you alright Professor?"

Buffy said as she jumped up on the stage. She looked toward Snape giving him a smile that said he was the best. Moving toward Lockhart she struggled to keep the smile off her face. Lockhart got up on his own very unsteadily.

"Well, there you have it!" He said moving back to his original position. "That was a Disarming Charm…as you see, I lost my wand. Ahh, thank you Miss Brown…an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but, if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape."

"Let's show them how it's done Snape. I think people learn better by visual aids. That is if you don't mind Professor Lockhart. I know you would be glad to show them." Buffy told Lockhart sweetly.

"Excellent idea Ms. Summers." Lockhart said thinking that the same thing would happen to her that had happened to him. "Miss Summers has volunteered to show you how to block spells."

Lockhart stepped out of the way. Buffy got into her position. She was grinning madly at her opponent.

"Hit me with your best shot Professor."

"Always. Let's see if you've learned anything since our last match."

Snape said an incantation that flew at Buffy. She quickly raised her wand and blocked the spell sending it back at him. As the spell was going back Buffy sent one of her own. Everyone watched the light show between the two. It was a spectacular sight to watch as spells went back and forth.

"Been taking lessons from Flitwick I see." Snape said with a slight smile.

"Well, I wanted to give you a bit of a challenge." The two dueled a little more before Buffy was knocked on her butt.

"That you have my dear. Are you alright?" Snape asked as he helped her up.

"I'm good."

"That was a fine demonstration. Now I don't expect you to do all that. How about we get two volunteers up here? Uh, Potter! And, how about?"

"Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps."

Malfoy stepped up beside Snape. Harry stepped next to Lockhart. Buffy moved to Harry's side to reassure him. She whispered in his ear.

"This is what you've been waiting for. Take the little prat down." Harry smiled. "Good luck Harry."

"Thanks Buffy."

"Bow. Wands at the ready!" Lockhart said as he and Buffy stepped out of the way.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked Harry smugly.

"You wish." Harry said just as smugly.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One…two…"

Lockhart began to count. He had no sooner got to the number two than Draco pulled a fast one.

"Ivertae Estatue!" The spell caught the unprepared Harry. He flew back a little stunned. He recovered quickly and hit Malfoy with one.

"Rictusempra!" The tickling spell hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled over laughing.

"I said disarm only!"

Lockhart shouted alarmed over what was happening. That was Harry's mistake as Malfoy pointed his wand and gasped his incantation.

"Serpensorsia!"

A spark of light came from the wand followed by a long black snake. There were screams from the student body. Harry was eyeing the snake.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said dully.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Valatae Assendalae!"

Lockhart used his wand before anyone could protest. Once he had said the spell the snake shot up in to the air and had doubled in size. When it landed the snake was furious at the loud smack that was made from his body. It moved toward one of the students. Justin Finch-Fletchley. It raised itself to attack.

"Leave him alone!" Harry commanded the snake. To his surprise and many the snake held its ground. "Si-hass-sa-she! Si-hass-yeth! Si-hass-yeth!"

"Keep it up Harry. Keep it distracted." Buffy asked gently.

She moved cautiously. With a mighty leap Buffy jumped toward the snake grabbing it around its head and tail. She rolled and threw the snake high in the air. Snape used his wand.

"Ipera Ivanesca."

The snake vanished in a black puff of smoke.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Oliver, Willow, and Xander checked on Buffy.

"You speak Parselmouth Harry." Buffy told him from her position on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I'm a what?"

"A Parselmouth. You can talk to snakes." Hermione told him.

"I know. I mean that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on Dudley at the zoo once-long story."

"I knew there was another reason you and I get along so well. I can see Duddy's reaction." Buffy said laughing at the thought.

"Loads of people here can probably talk to snakes." Harry hoped.

"I hate to tell you Harry but it's a very rare gift. You've once again have been singled out amongst the schools population. You and I Harry are two peas in a pod."

"This is bad," said Hermione.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Ron asked.

"You were there! You heard me!"

"We heard you speaking Parsel tongue, snake language." Buffy told him.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize…. How can I speak a language without knowing I am?"

"I don't know, Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something." Xander finally spoke.

"Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a Serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too." Willow informed them.

"Exactly. Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great, great, great grandson or something." Ron said feeling sorry for his friend.

"But I'm not. I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be," said Hermione.

"He's not. If it's one thing I'm sure of Harry's not the heir. Just, be careful Harry."

* * *

After dinner a lot of people went to study in the library. Harry, Ron, Hermione, were all studying. Harry found he couldn't concentrate because people were whispering and staring at him. He even found Ron's sister Ginny staring at him.

"See you back in the common room."

He got up leaving the room. Once out of it he began hearing the voice again.

"Aahhh…kill…kill…kill…time to kill…."

Harry followed it once again. When it stopped he found Justin petrified on the floor a look of shock on his face. Above him was Nearly Headless Nick wearing an almost identical expression.

"Caught in the act! I'll have you out this time, Potter, mark my words." Filch said when he came from a different hall.

"No, Mr. Filch, you don't understand…."

Filch ran to get McGonagall. The two came back and McGonagall took in the scene with a worried expression.

"Professor, I swear I didn't."

"This is out of my hands, Potter. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She walked Harry to Dumbledore's office door.

"Lemon drop."

* * *

Harry walked up the winding steps to Dumbledore's office. He looked around and saw the picture of old Headmasters and Headmistress were asleep. Looking around the room, he saw the sorting hat sitting on the shelf. He looked at it wandering if he was placed in the right house.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"

"I-I-I was, I was just wondering if you put me in the right house."

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin."

"You're wrong."

"No Harry, it's right. You would have done well in Slytherin, but you're doing great in Gryffindor."

"What are you doing here Buffy?"

"Dumbledore and I were talking. He should be down soon." They looked at the sickly looking bird that sitting on its perch. The sickly bird burst into flames.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said from atop the stairs.

"Professor, Sir, your bird…there was nothing we could do…he just caught fire!"

"Oh, and about time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning. Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes."

The three watched as a baby phoenix was formed from the ashes.

"Ah, fascinating creatures, Phoenix's. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and have tears of healing powers."

"It's such a beautiful thing seeing life being born." Buffy said as the little bird moved toward her.

No sooner had she gotten the words out than Hagrid came bustling through the entrance.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, wait, listen! Professor Dumbledore, Sir, it wasn't Harry."

"Hagrid…" Buffy tried to get his attention.

"I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone." Dumbledore told him.

"Well, o' course you don't. And…oh. Oh, well…I'll uh, I'll just wait outside then."

"Yes."

Buffy laughed slightly at the confused giant.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No, Harry, I don't think it was you. Buffy and I were just discussing it when you came in.

But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?"

He asked Harry though Buffy had already told him about Harry speaking Parseltongue.

"No, Sir. Nothing."

"Very well then. Off you go" Harry nodded and made his departure.

"Not to worry Headmaster. Rest assure I will stop this before history can repeat itself."

"I hope that you can Buffy. I hope that you can."

* * *

Everyone was getting geared up for the holidays. The halls were decorated in festive Christmas colors. Brightly decorated trees were placed around the school. Buffy, Oliver, Harry, and Ron were making their way toward the Great Hall the following afternoon. The quartet was talking about their holiday plans.

"Buffy?"

Buffy stopped at the sound of the voice. She took a deep breath and slowly turned. He stood before her looking about how she remembered him.

"Hank."

"Is that anyway to greet your father? How about a hug?" She didn't move and he looked hurt.

"What did you expect that I would greet you with wide open arms? That I would take you back as if you had never left me? I don't have a father. My father died five years ago when my mother did." She told him and then turned to address Harry and Ron. "Will you two go get Giles and the others?"

"Sure Buffy." Harry replied as he pulled Ron toward the Great Hall.

"That's not fair honey." Hank started.

"No, what wasn't fair was abandoning your eleven year old daughter, and not even checking to see that I was alright. Grandma DeWinters died six days before you left me. I was so scared. I didn't know what I was going to do or where I was going to go."

"You don't understand Buffy. I was grieving. Your mother's death hit me hard."

"I was grieving too but instead of losing one parent I lost two. I couldn't help the fact that I look so much like her but that wasn't my fault. Your leaving me however was yours."

Giles and Snape came running down the hall. Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid followed them more slowly.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Giles asked putting a protective arm around her.

"I'm okay Giles. Everyone meet Hank Summers. Hank, meet Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Over there is the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are the two students, and the last two are the two most important men in my life. Without them I don't know where I would be. My boyfriend Oliver Wood and Professor Rupert Giles. He is the one that has custody of me. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

"Ah, Mr. Summers. We were not expecting you so soon."

Dumbledore said coming up to shake Hanks hand. Buffy noticed that the usual twinkle that was in his eye was gone.

"Yes, I was in the neighborhood on some business. I wanted to see my daughter so I thought I would stop by."

"Why now?" Giles asked in his Ripper voice. "You haven't made contact with Buffy in five years. Why now?"

"Christmas is right around the corner and I realized I have missed far too many of Buffy's Christmas's already."

"You have never been the perfect father before why try now? It took me along to get over you abandoning me, but you know what I have because of these people. They are my family."

"And we won't let you hurt her again." Snape snarled.

"Buffy, sweetheart please give me a chance."

"There's another reason isn't there?" Hank didn't answer. "I can see it in your eyes. When you're ready to tell me ask someone they will know where to find me."

With said she took Oliver's arm and headed for the stairs. Giles quickly followed wanting to make sure Buffy was really all right.

"Mr. Summers, if you'll follow Hagrid here he'll take you to your room." Dumbledore told Hank.


	7. Polyjuice potions & into the woods

**NOTES:** Alright everybody here's the next part. I've almost got this story completely

written and I think you all will like where I take it. This story is starting to run away with me. It's already longer than my last two, but it has been fun to write. The reviews really help me want to write. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far.

**Tara**: The bludger is out but I think you might what will happen to Hank in future chapters.

**Rosie**: I'm glad you thought that it was funny. I was going for that in the dueling part.

**X-lander**: Thanks for the review. I hope you like what happens to Hank. It's coming very soon.

**Fairysk8r**: I'm glad you are enjoying this and that you like it better than the movie. That really made me smile.

* * *

Several nights later Buffy and Oliver had just gotten back from patrol when they ran into Percy. They were talking and making a patrol of the hallway when they came upon two students.

"What're you doing down…I mean, what're you doing down here?" Crabbe/Ron asked surprised.

The three turned to look at the two. Buffy's eyes went wide when she realized that that was Harry and Ron. Goyle was wearing Harry's glasses.

"That's really none of your business." Buffy said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"You three are."

"I am the Slayer. Nothing's going to attack us." Buffy told them. Her eyes trying to tell Ron he was pushing it.

"We happen to be school Prefect's. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. What're your names again?"

"Uh…I'm…" Harry started but was interrupted by Draco entrance.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Uh, um, reading." Harry said sound exactly like Goyle.

"Reading?…I didn't know you could read. Hmm. And what're you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!"

"I see we still need to have that lesson in manners Draco. Percy is right. I'm seeing a lack of respect coming from you. I guess we can always go for fear. Remember what happened in the bookstore."

Malfoy gulped before turning and heading back the way he came. Ron and Harry hurried after him.

"That Peter Weasley-"

"Percy," Ron corrected Malfoy without thinking.

"Whatever. I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to.

He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handled." They made it to the Slytherin picture and Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "What's that new password again?"

"Er…" said Harry.

"Oh, yeah-pure-blood!" They moved to the common room. "Well, sit down. You'd never know the Weasley's were Purebloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them. What's wrong with you, Crabbe?"

"Stomach-ache." Ron replied.

"Did you see what Summers was wearing? She can teach me manners anytime."

Harry almost choked on the water he was sipping. He never thought Malfoy would have the hots for Buffy.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place.

"You're wrong!" Harry responded.

"What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter. And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin?" Ron's jaw dropped making Crabbe look even more clueless.

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all."

"You know I don't, Goyle. I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you? Is this yours?" He picked up a small package from the table. "But my father did say this: it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Azkaban-the wizard prison, Goyle. Honestly, if you were any slower you'd be going backwards. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger. What's the matter with you two? You're acting very…odd."

Both Harry and Ron were trying very hard not to blow their cover but they wanted to hit Malfoy badly.

"It's his stomach-ache." Harry replied. Underneath his breath he spoke to Ron. "Calm down."

"Father says to keep my head down and let the heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week? Yeah…luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor…"

Malfoy's attention was on the package he fumbled with in his hands.

"S-scar!"

"Hair!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Draco demanded.

"Medicine for my stomach." Ron grunted.

The two hurried out of the Slytherin tower and back to the bathroom.

* * *

Buffy had been having suspicions about the man that was calling himself her father. He would disappear most nights telling her that he had some work to do. Her slayer senses seemed to be telling her to check out the man's story. Several months had passed and Giles and Hank were still battling for custody over Buffy. Temporary custody of Buffy had been given to Hank Summers until a trial could take place. She was tired. She was doing twice the school learning now. She was going to a Muggle high school plus continuing her education at Hogwarts. The trips back and forth to Hogwarts were wearing her thin. Every day Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore or one of the other teachers that could apparate would come and pick her up every day and take her back to the US. This was the only way she could see her Hogwarts family every day. Her appearance was changing drastically. She was not eating properly. Her eyes had bags under them. Her face was becoming pale and tired looking. She was now sitting in Transfigurations next to Oliver. She was relishing being next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. He looked down to find her sound asleep. He wasn't the only one that noticed that Buffy was asleep.

"Do you think you can get her to her room?" McGonagall asked him.

"I think so."

Carefully Oliver lifted her into his arms. It frightened him at how light she was. He knew that she was losing weight but this was ridiculous. Carrying her to her private room he gave the password before entering. He had been missing her at night so he would sometimes sleep in her room to feel closer to her. Luckily today he hadn't the chance to make the bed. Gently he laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck. Buffy snuggled into the blankets. Oliver kissed her forehead before taking a position beside her on the bed. He just wanted to be with her a few minutes before returning to class. She looked so at peace. As if everything in her world was perfect. Several minutes had passed and Buffy began to get restless. She tossed and turned in the bed, caught up in a bad dream.

"Buffy! Wake Up!"

Oliver shook her to wake her up. He kept calling her name. She finally shot up quickly knocking Oliver off the bed and onto the floor. She was breathing heavily trying to fill her lungs with the air they needed.

"Buffy?" Her eyes turned toward the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Oliver?"

She was shaking. He got up from the floor and sat on the bed taking her in his arms.

"It's alright Buffy. It was only a dream."

"He's not my father. I don't know who he is but he's not my father. He's working for Voldemort." Buffy croaked.

"How?"

"My dream. I saw him talking to a shadowy figure that he called Lord Voldemort. I can't go back. He was going to hand me over to him."

"We need to tell Giles and the others now."

* * *

Buffy and Oliver had found Giles in his classroom with Xander. Instantly he became concerned about her sudden appearance. When she told him about the dream he became even more concerned and enraged. He told her to take a couple days off to eat and rest. Later that day she was hit with the news that Hermione Granger had been petrified. Harry had also informed her that Hagrid knew something about the Chamber of Secrets.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, Ron. I can't believe it's him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start." Harry informed them.

"McGonagall said, we're not allowed to leave the tower except for class," replied Ron.

"Here's the deal. Oliver and I will head to Hagrid's house on the premise of going out to patrol. Harry, you and Ron can follow underneath the cloak."

Harry and Ron nodded as Harry ran to get the cloak.

Oliver and Buffy knocked on Hagrid's door. He flung the door open wielding a crossbow.

"Down Hagrid. It's only us."

"Buffy? Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Ron and Harry are with us too. What's the crossbow for?"

"Oh nothin', I was expectin'…it doesn't matter. Come on in. Just making a pot of tea."

They all came in and took a seat throughout the hut. Hagrid wasn't very successful making tea. He almost put out the fire twice.

"Sit down Hagrid. I'll make the tea." Buffy told him.

"Are you okay Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," replied Hagrid with a slight twinge in his voice. Harry asked another question.

"Hagrid, I need to ask you about the Chambers of Secrets. Do you know who opened it?"

"What you have to understand about this…" Hagrid started but was interrupted by a sound outside. "Quick under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet!"

"I'm not hiding under the cloak. I'm staying here with you."

Buffy told him Hagrid nodded. Oliver, Harry, and Ron hid under the cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid spoke as calmly as he could.

"Hagrid. Buffy."

Dumbledore's eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle. He face was looking quite serious. He was followed by an odd looking man who with gray hair that Buffy knew from the Ministry.

"_That's dad boss. Cornelius Fudge." _Ron said feeling himself becoming nervous. Oliver elbowed him to shut him up.

"Gentleman. You're just in time for tea. Won't you have a glass?" The two nodded. Hagrid sat down paling considerable and began sweating.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Three attacks on Muggle-bourns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

"B-but I never…you know I never, Professor!"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"And mine." Buffy put in.

"Albus, Summers, Hagrid's record is against him. Ministry's got to do something-the school governors have been in touch."

"You know Fudge I hate when the Ministry steps on my territory. It upsets me. Hagrid is innocent until proven guilty. If you're arresting people without no evidence you might as well go ahead and arrest Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Buffy had just suggested that. Buffy turned slightly and winked in their direction.

"After all he was found at the scene of at least two of the attacks, or me for that matter. I'm constantly battling demons and monsters. Being the Slayer could just be a ruse and I'm really working for Voldemort. You have no proof and I won't let you take Hagrid to Azkaban. Why don't you go arrest some real criminals?" As soon as she had said that Lucius Malfoy strode into the hut. "Speaking of criminals hear comes one now."

"Already here, Fudge. Good. Good." Malfoy said.

"What're you doin' here? Get outta my house."

"Looks like someone needs another lesson in manners. I heard it is customary to knock and wait to be invited in before entering someone's home." Buffy said glaring at Malfoy SR.

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside this…you call this a house? Now, I simply called at the school and I was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly was it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dreadful thing Dumbledore, the governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather, lost your touch. Well with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-bourns left at Hogwarts. And I can only imagine what an awful loss that will be to the school."

"You're pushing you're luck Luce. How about we get the Ministry together and check out your mansion again. Heard it got raided last week but the Ministry didn't find anything because it was all hidden in a secret chamber underneath the drawing room floor."

Anyone who was watching Lucius Malfoy saw him grow paler than anyone thought possible. Fudge looked over at Malfoy.

"Here's what I think you should do Take Hagrid with and Luce over there and check out the Malfoy manor again. I'm sure you'll find more Dark Arts stuff than you'll know what to do with. Give me forty-eight hours I guarantee you I will have this whole Chambers of Secrets business locked up. How's that sound?"

Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Fudge nodded. Malfoy was shooting Buffy with look, that if looks could kill she'd be long gone.

"Buffy, could you watch after Fangs for me and maybe see if you can find where this spider infestation is coming from. Maybe you could follow the spider and get your answers."

"Sure Hagrid. No problem."

* * *

The Quartet left out of the house leaving Buffy alone. She made sure the coast was clear before signaling for the others to come out.

"Come on out guys. Let's go we have to follow those spiders."

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"You heard Hagrid. He obviously wanted us to follow the spiders." Harry told them. They went outside and began following the spiders.

"Lumos!"

Both Harry and Buffy said once they took out their wands. Both wands gave enough light to follow the spiders.

"They're headed for the Dark Forest." Oliver pointed out.

"Why spiders? Why couldn't we follow the butterflies? Harry, I don't like this. I don't like this at all guys."

"Shush!"

The other three told Ron. They moved deeper into the woods. Each step they took seemed to make the forest seem scarier. The trees were thick in the area and were casting shadows.

"There's something over there." Buffy said upon hearing the sound of braches rustling.

"Listen…sounds like something big…"

They were all listening as branches somewhere off to the right were being snapped in half.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh…"

"Shut up Ron," said Oliver. "It could hear you."

Everyone stood perfectly still waiting to see if whatever was moving would present itself. As suddenly as the breaking branch sound began it stopped.

"What do you think it's doing?" Harry asked.

"Probably getting ready to pounce." Ron said nervously.

"Harry, in that vision of the diary you had, did Hagrid mention the creatures name?" Buffy asked him and he seemed to think about it.

"Aragog. Hagrid called it Aragog."

"Aragog? Are you out there?"

"Who is it?" A deep dark voice replied.

"I am the Slayer and a friend of Hagrid's."

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." Aragog told them.

"He's in trouble."

"In trouble?" Buffy thought she actually heard concern come from the giant spider's mouth.

"But why has he sent you?"

"As I told you I'm the slayer and we're his friends. Up at the school there have been attacks.

They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before. I managed to buy him forty-eight hours."

"That's a lie. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Then you're not the monster?" Buffy asked.

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler. I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy."

"Buffy!" Ron said looking all around him.

"Shush." Harry told him.

"If it wasn't you then we need to know what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"Have you seen it?"

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When he was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

"You have been much help Aragog. We will go now." The group began backing away slowly. What seemed like a thousand spiders, all big in size, were watching them.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

"Aragog, I do not wish to harm your children. Do not force me to. I am called Slayer for a reason." Aragog paid her no mind as his children began to advance.

"Everybody run!" Buffy told them as she pointed her wand at the spiders. "Impedimenta!"

The spiders that were hit directly by the spell began to slow down. She ran to catch up with the others.

"Aronia Exemae!"

Harry called out and a few of the spiders were cleared away. There were too many spiders for them to get rid of. In a clearing in the woods they could see a set of bright lights and a honking noise.

"Head for the car!" Buffy cried out. Turning quickly she did one more spell before getting into the car.

"Get us out of here. Now! Come on! Come on! Move faster! Come on! Go! Get us in the air!" Oliver said as he saw the spiders getting closer.

"The flying gear's jammed!" Ron told them.

"Come on! Go!" Harry pleaded.

"I'm trying! Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders! What was the point of sending us in there? What've we found out?"

The car had finally made it into the air. Everybody felt themselves relax a bit.

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." Buffy told him as they landed at Hagrid's hut. "Come on, let's get back to the castle. I still have a long night ahead of me if I'm going to find this. You two should go and get some rest. I don't want to risk you to getting caught by a Professor. We've pushed our luck enough tonight."


	8. Riddle me this

The next day Ron and Harry were making their way to speak to Myrtle. Buffy and Oliver had had a long night and both could use the rest. Lockhart was escorting them to History of Magic. Now all they had to do was find away to ditch him.

"Mark my words," Lockhart said, ushering them around the corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouth will be, _It was Hagrid._ Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

"I agree, sir," said Harry, totally shocking Ron.

"Thank you Harry," responded Lockhart graciously. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"That's right," replied Ron finally understanding where Harry was going with this. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go…"

"You know, Weasley, I think I will. I really should go and prepare for my next class."

Lockhart hurried of leaving the two alone. Harry and Ron smiled at each other.

"That was almost too easy. Come on. Let's go." Harry told Ron.

The two began to head toward the bathroom when they turned the corner running into McGonagall.

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"

"We were-we were-" Ron stuttered. "We were going to-to go and see-"

"Hermione." Harry was getting looks from both McGonagall and Ron. "We haven't seen her in ages. We thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and er not to worry."

"Of course. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone."

* * *

Harry and Ron quickly departed her company and headed for the hospital wing having no other choice. It was eerily quiet as they moved to Hermione's bed. She was so still that it was frightening. Harry and Ron both looked her over.

"What's that?" Ron asked seeing the paper clutched in Hermione's hand.

"Ron, this is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked. Come on. _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living hundreds of years, instant death awaits any that meets this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it…._ Ron, this is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk! That's why I can hear it speak! It's a snake!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no-one's dead?"

"Because no-one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin…Justin must have seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost. He couldn't die again. And Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry."

"The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection. _Spiders flee before it-_It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty, great snake, someone would have seen it."

"Hermione's answered that, too."

"Pipes! It's using the plumbing."

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago. She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle?" Harry nodded.

"Let's get Buffy."

* * *

Harry and Ron were running to find Buffy. She needed to know what they had found out. They were headed back to the common room when they heard McGonagall's voice magically magnified.

"All pupils are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry said as he and Ron stopped.

"What'll we do?" Ron asked. "Continue on to the dormitories?"

"No," said Harry. They came down an adjoining hallway and watched without being seen.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry, dozed off. What've I missed?" Lockhart said as he jogged up to the crowd.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said with a look of pure satisfaction. Lockhart seemed to pale slightly.

"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape reminded him.

"I-well, I-" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside?" Flitwick informed everyone.

"Did I? I don't recall…"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't a crack at the monster," Snape reminded him. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. A free rein at last. Your skills, after all, are legendary." McGonagall said drawing strength from Giles.

"Very well. I'll just be in my office getting…uh…getting ready."

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Giles asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ Ginny!" Ron read and began to panic.

"Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try to get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know!"

Harry said as they ran to Lockhart's office. They enter to see him cramming as much as he can into a bag.

"Professor, we have some information for you? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I-I…yes, um…urgent call, unavoidable. Got to go."

"What about my sister?"

"Well, uh, as to that, most unfortunate. No-one regrets more than I."

"What the bloody coward is trying to say is he's running out on us." Buffy said as she, Oliver, Xander, and Willow entered.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Ron told him.

"Well I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about a…"

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry asked.

"Books can be misleading!" Lockhart told them.

"You wrote them!"

"He didn't write anything Harry. He stole it from other wizards," said Buffy.

"My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things."

"You're a fraud!"

"Ever since the first day of school I knew you were a phony. Proving it though was another matter." Buffy had her wand out. "Have a seat Lockhart. Tonight justice will be served. When I return from the chambers the world will know what a fraud you are. I'm going to bind you to the chair than seal the room. Only a wizard of extreme power can break the spell so I'm not worried about you going anywhere Lockhart."

Buffy bound Lockhart as she said she would. Then they all left the room as Buffy did the sealing spell.

"Willow, will you and Xander stay here and make sure that Lockhart stays put? Plus, in case we don't come back by morning, you need to let Giles know where we went."

"Sure Buffster." Xander told her and Willow agreed.

* * *

Harry filled Buffy and Oliver in on what they found out from the paper in Hermione's hand. As quickly as they could they made their way to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh! Who's there? Oh, hello Buffy. What do you want?"

"Myrtle, can you tell us how you died?"

"Oh, it was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubical. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then, I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I died."

"Just like that? How?" Buffy prompted.

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes, over there, by that sink. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…And then I came back again."

The group moved toward the sink looking it over. Oliver pointed out the tiny snake of the side of one of the faucets.

"This is it. This is it, guys. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something. Harry, say something in Parseltongue." Ron told him.

"He-sha-hass-a!"

"Excellent, Harry. Ha, good work." Buffy said as the door opened. She glanced down at the dark tunnel. "I'll go first."

The ride down the giant slope wasn't as bad as Buffy thought it would be. She checked the place out before giving the others the okay.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said when Buffy gave the okay.

"Oh Harry, if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Um, thanks, Myrtle."

"Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Buffy reminded them when everyone was there. "This way."

"What's this?" Ron said pointing to the ground.

"It looks like a…snake." Oliver said. Buffy and Harry were moving to get a closer look.

"It's a snakeskin." Harry told them.

"Bloody hell! Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long! Or more!"

There was a loud rumbling sound as the overhead ceiling began to cave in. Buffy quickly pulled Harry out of the way of the falling rocks.

"Harry!"

"Buffy!"

Oliver and Ron called out to their friends having been stuck on the other side.

"Ron! Ron, are you okay?"

"Oliver?"

"We're fine Buffy." Oliver called out to them.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"You two wait here and try and shift some of these rocks so we can get back through." Buffy told them. "We'll go on and find Ginny."

The two moved deeper into the corridor. They came upon and door. "He-sha-hass-a!"

* * *

The door opened when Harry spoke to it once again. Buffy and Harry both moved cautiously until they saw Ginny's body lying on the floor.

"Ginny. Ginny, oh, Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up."

Harry pleaded with her. He had dropped his wand and it had rolled slightly away from him. He and Buffy were too concerned about Ginny to notice.

"She's not dead yet so that's a good sign." Buffy said feeling a faint pulse.

"She won't wake."

Both Harry and Buffy looked up to see who had spoken. A tall black haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. What do you mean she won't wake? She's not…" Harry stopped not being able to finish the sentence.

"The Slayer here was right. She's still alive, but only just."

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a Basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called."

"Release her Tom." Buffy demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Slayer. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

"No. She couldn't, she wouldn't!" Harry told him.

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat. Ginny who wrote the frightening messages on the walls."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it but you, one of two people that I was most anxious to meet."

"And the other was me I suppose."

"Yes. Being the Slayer has given you an unknown power that's greater than any I know. I must have it"

"And why did you want to meet me?"

"Ginny wrote quite a bit about both of you. I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's our friend! And you framed him, didn't you."

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages so that one day, I would be able to lead another, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"But you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake draft will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you two. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed? I had to meet the child that is being called the greatest and most powerful slayer of all time. You have made quite a name for yourself already. I believe I have someone here you know."

From another corridor came the man that was Hank Summers. Buffy wasn't surprised. Ever since her dream she knew that he was evil.

"Who are you? I know that you are not my father."

"Very good slayer. You're right he's not your father, but his resemblance to your father was enough to keep you distracted so that you didn't figure out that Ginny was the one who opened the chamber."

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry asked him.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He took Harry's wand from his pocket and began writing in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

"How corny can you get? His name is an anagram for I AM LORD VOLDMORT."

"Oh, and she has brains too."

"You…you're the heir of Slytherin."

"Surely you didn't think that I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name. No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one-day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not you know?" Buffy told Voldemort.

"Not what?"

"The greatest sorcerer in the world Albus Dumbledore is!" Harry told him.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!"

"Harry's right. Dumbledore is around and should we need him he will come."

"That's a phoenix…" Riddle pointed out.

"Fawkes?" Harry said as the bird flew dropping something not too far from Buffy and Harry.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender: a songbird and an old hat." He turned toward the Hank Summers look alike. "Get me the Slayer."

The Hank Summers look alike pulls out a wand and he and Buffy began to duel. Tom turns his attention back to Harry.

"To business Harry, twice in your past, my future, we have met. And twice I have failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk the longer you stay alive."

Harry stood there weighing his options. He looked to where Buffy was at and saw that she was still deep in battle. Riddle had his wand and all he had was Fawkes and the sorting hat. He noticed that Riddle was becoming more becoming more solid.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me. But I do know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle born mother. She stopped you from killing me. And I've seen the real you last year. You were a wreck. You were barely alive. That's where your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul-"

"So your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter charm. I can see now…there is nothing special about you after all. Sles-aa-gonda-tha-say-le-thain! Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

An extremely giant, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, snake came out of the passage behind Tom.

"Si-ha-thes!" Harry tried.

"Parseltongue won't save you know, Potter. It only obeys me!" Tom watched as Fawkes attacked the Basilisk. "No! Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you!" Harry started to run from the snake.

"Help me, help me! Buffy!"

Buffy heard Harry cry out. She risked taking a glance to see what was happening to Harry. She saw Harry being chased by the giant snake out of the room and down into another path. She knew she had to take care of this man quickly so she could help Harry. Returning her attention back to her opponent she had her first wand in one hand and the wand Oliver gave her in the other hand. Buffy sent several spells at once toward the guy. He blocked them just as Buffy had planned. Using her slayer strength and speed Buffy was next to the man. With one good slayer hit to the face he flew across the room hitting the wall and falling unconscious. She watched as the body on the ground began to change forms. It went from looking like her father to a brown short looking demon. Quickly she moved to make sure the demon was gone for good. With the demon being officially dead Buffy moved to follow Harry when Tom brought Harry's wand up and began firing spells at Buffy.

* * *

Harry had managed to lose the snake for a few seconds, by throwing a rock down the tunnel he wasn't in. The snake followed the sound. He made his way back to the main chamber. He entered just in time to see Buffy hit with the Crucio curse. She saw her drop to the ground near Ginny withering in pain.

"Ginny…Buffy…" Harry said as he moved toward them.

"Yes, Potter. The process is almost complete. In a few moments, Ginny Weasley will be dead, the slayers power will be mine, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return very much alive."

The snake returns and starts going after Harry once again. Harry tries to think fast when he sees a sword appear in the Sorting Hat. He quickly grabs it and runs to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and starts climbing it. The Basilisk followed him. He stops halfway up and takes a swing at the Basilisk. Holding as tightly as he can the Basilisk lunges at him barely missing. It lunges again as Harry gets to the top. Harry swings the sword again, but doesn't faze the snake. He keeps trying until the sword is knocked from his hand. He quickly makes a grab for it. He aim had been true this time as he shoves it through the top of the Basilisk's head through the mouth. Unfortunate for Harry one of the Basilisk's tooth stabs him in the arm. The effect of the poison works almost instantly as his strength begins to lessen. He drops to the ground next to Ginny and Buffy. He sees that Buffy trying hard to embrace the pain that is over taking her.

"Remarkable, isn't it, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

Buffy through all the pain managed to carefully pull out Mr. Pointy. Riddle's eyes were focused on Harry. He didn't expect her to be able to do anything but feel the pain. Gritting her teeth to push down the pain she shoved the stake as hard as she could through the book.

"What're you doing? Stop, no! Ah! AHH!" Voldemort cried out as he began to disappear. Buffy passed out as soon as Riddle disappeared.

"Buffy! Ginny!"

Harry could see that Ginny was beginning to wake up. He knew that he didn't have that much more time left. He pulled the tooth out of his arm.

"Harry! It was me! But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me, and…. Harry, you're hurt."

"Don't worry. Ginny, Buffy is out cold. You need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron and Oliver. Have to get Buffy to the Hospital Wing. You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough."

Fawkes began to cry and two of his tears into Harry's wound.

"Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers! Thanks. It's all right Ginny. I need to check on Buffy."

Harry got a little dizzy when he got up but it passed quickly. He, Ginny, and Fawkes, moved to check on Buffy. Harry rolled her over. She was breathing but her face was pale. He knew he had to get her to the hospital soon.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPED EVERYONE LIKED THAT PART. I THINK I HAVE ONE OR MAYBE TWO MORE PARTS TO GO WITH THIS STORY. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. PLEASE RREAD AND REVIEW MY STORY. THE NEXT PART WILL BE OUT VERY SOON.**


	9. Surprise?

NOTES: Here's the final chapter. For those of you who really wanted the monster to be Hank Summers, don't worry the real Hank Summers is going to get what's coming to him. This story ran away with me. It just kept getting longer. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

ENJOY!

* * *

Buffy's head was pounding. She felt like there was a little man drumming constantly in her head. She was trying to open her eyes but it was too much of an effort. As her head began to clear a little Buffy could hear someone calling her name.

"Please Buffy, wake up."

"_Giles?" _Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Buffy?" Giles voice called to her again. It was a slow process, but she finally got her eyes open. "Welcome back."

"_Where am I?"_

"In the hospital wing. You scared me half to death. I thought I had lost you."

"_Takes more than Voldemort. How l-?"_

"Drink this."

Giles helped her into a sitting position. He held the glass to her lips. She was grateful for the cool, cold, water to soothe her parched throat.

"Thanks. I needed that. How long?"

"Two weeks. Riddle hit you pretty hard with the Crucio curse. It was still affecting you even after you destroyed the diary. If you hadn't been the slayer I'm afraid you have ended up like Mr. Longbottom's parents. You and Harry saved the school once again."

Buffy seemed to be thinking that one over. Giles brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face before moving to kiss her on her forehead. He sat on the bed beside her taking her hand in his.

"I thought I might not ever get the chance to say this to you again, but I want to make sure that you know that I love you Buffy. No matter what happens or what you do; I will always love. You and Xander are the only family I have and I will do everything I can to keep you and Xander safe."

"I love you too Giles. No one could ask for a better father, and I'll beat up anyone who says differently."

Giles hugged her tightly a look of pure love showed in his eyes and his face.

* * *

The next time Buffy awoke it was to Oliver placing sweet kisses on her lips. When she was fully awake she returned his kisses. They finally broke apart.

"I love you." Buffy said looking into his loving eyes.

"I love you more, and so do a whole lot of other people."

He showed the tables filled with gifts from her many friends. Amongst the gifts was a huge golden cup.

"We won the Quidditch cup?"

"The team won this one for you. We could only postpone it for a week and you still weren't awake. Everyone played harder than they ever played before to win this for you."

Oliver picked up the cup to show her. The inside of the cup was filled with gifts and cards from the team. One card in particular caught her eye. She reached for it knowing it was from Oliver. Her hands moved slowly opening it. She began to read it:

_You are the love of my life and I will never love anyone else the way I love you. I almost lost you this time and it made me think. I love you with all my heart. Elizabeth Anne Summers,_

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Buffy looked up from the card to look at Oliver. He was now holding a very antique golden ring with tiny diamonds going down each side with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Buffy was too shocked to speak.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

All Buffy could do was nod her head yes. She held up her hand for Oliver to put the ring on. A few tears of joy fell down her cheek. Buffy leaned in and gave Oliver a long knock your socks off kiss. When they finally broke apart Buffy patted the bed beside her. He sat down and she began kissing him and touching all over.

"Buffy!" Oliver gasped. "We have to stop. This isn't the place for this."

Buffy stopped. "You're right, but as soon as I'm out of here were going to continue this in my room. Stay with me?"

"Always." Oliver said as he positioned himself toward the head of the bed. Buffy laid her head on his chest looking at her ring.

"Did anyone know you were going to propose?"

"Mom and Dad. I wrote to them that you were in the hospital and they insisted on coming to see if you were all right. I asked them to bring the ring. My great grandfather had it made special for my great grandmother. The ring has a spell on it to only be worn by ones true love."

"That's so sweet. I can't wait for the whole school to find out. I love you so much Oliver Wood."

"And I you my love."

* * *

Oliver, Ron and Harry had entered the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore told them that he wanted to talk to all of them now that Buffy was feeling better. Dumbledore entered and the Quartet wasn't sure how to judge his mood.

"You four realize, of course, that night two weeks ago you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules."

"Yes, Sir." They replied.

"And there is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled." He said having everyone fooled but Buffy.

"Yes, Sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting, that you all receive special awards for services to the school."

"Thanks Sir!" Ron said his face lighting up.

"And now, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wood if you could I would like to speak to Miss Summers and Mr. Potter alone." The two nodded. Oliver kissed Buffy before departing. "Oh, Mr. Wood let me be the first to say congratulations to you and Miss Summers on your engagement."

"Thank you sir." Oliver said with a smile. Dumbledore turned to see a blushing Buffy.

"First, I want to thank you, both. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you two. And second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?"

"It's just, you see Sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain…similarities between Tom Riddle and me."

"I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry, why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry?" Buffy asked quite shocked.

"Not intentionally, but yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin." Harry stated.

"It's true, Harry. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why, then, did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly, Harry, exactly, which makes you different from Voldemort." Buffy told him.

"It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices. If you want proof where you belong, in Gryffindor, then I suggest you look more closely at this. Careful." Dumbledore showed them both the sword.

"_Godric Gryffindor_." Harry and Buffy read simultaneously.

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Dumbledore looked at Buffy.

"You did a tremendous job handling the imposter claiming to be your father. The Ministry found that your real father is alive and living in New York City."

She barely acknowledged that. She had meant what she had told the imposter. Her father died when her mother did.

"Sir, could I ask what happened to Lucius Malfoy?" Buffy asked.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy will be spending quite a few years in Azkaban. It seems that not only was he in possession of those dark artifacts but he was also implicated on attempted murder and kidnapping."

Both Buffy and Harry looked at him with shocked expressions. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Attempted murder?" Harry choked out.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to someone." A few seconds later a small light brown house elf entered with a tray with food and drink.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"That's the elf you said had gotten you in trouble with the Dursley's?" Buffy asked Harry who nodded.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby didn't want Harry to die by coming back Hogwarts. Dobby must also say sorry to you." He looked at Buffy. "Master made Dobby hex the Bludger. Made Dobby try to kill Buffy."

"Your master is Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked everything now making since.

"No. Dobby is free now. Malfoy was my master. Lady Malfoy freed me. Dumbledore offered Dobby job."

"So it was Malfoy that sent the Bludger after me, and what about the fact we couldn't go through the platform? Was that you too?" Dobby nodded yes.

"Dobby was trying to keep both of you away."

"Dobby will you promise us something?" Harry asked.

"Anything, Sir."

"Never try to save our life again." Buffy finished. Dobby just smiled.

"Will Professor Lockhart be joining Malfoy at Azkaban?"

"Ahh yes. Bad judgment on my part I'm afraid. Miss Rosenberg and Mr. Harris told us what Lockhart had said. The Ministry is trying to find away to help all those who memories he deleted."

"Good the hack deserves what he gets. Maybe we can arrange for him and Malfoy to share a cell together." At the suggestion Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling. "The DADA professor you choose can I meet before you hire them? We have to find one that will actually teach us something."

"It's a deal."

* * *

Buffy and Oliver entered the hall. She waved To Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Mr. And Mrs. Wood. She saw Hagrid sitting in his usual spot. He was looking directly at her.

"Welcome back, Buffy!" Percy greeted

"Thank you Percy!"

"Good evening, Buffy!" Ginny said glad to see that Buffy hadn't been hurt because of her.

"Good evening Ginny! Glad to see you aren't suffering any ill effects."

"Good to see you up and about, Sir Nicholas!" Buffy welcomed him warmly

"Thank you Buffy! The same goes for you."

"Hello! Hermione! Welcome back!" Buffy said upon seeing Hermione talking to Harry and

Ron. They followed Buffy to the table.

"Thanks, Buffy!"

"Look! It's Buffy!" Neville pointed out.

"Welcome back, Buffy." Fred and George called out.

"It's good to be back guys."

"Congratulations! I can't believe you guys solved it!" Lee Jordan said excitedly.

"Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without Hermione!" Harry told them.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"Could I have your attention please?" McGonagall called out to the crowd.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified! Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!"

Everyone cheered except Hermione and Willow who were actually looking forward to the exams.

"I must inform you all that Professor Lockhart will not be returning next year due to his stay at Azkaban. On a brighter side Congratulations go to Oliver Wood and Buffy Summers on their engagement to be married."

The whole hall began to applaud. Oliver held on to Buffy's hand tightly and they both just smiled. The loudest cheers and calls were of course coming from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"They have asked to have the wedding here at Hogwarts. This time next year after graduation, there will be the biggest wedding Hogwarts has ever seen. Miss Summers, Mr. Wood, do you have anything to add?" Buffy and Oliver stood up.

"We want everyone to know that you're all invited." Oliver told them.

They sat down. Dumbledore stood again.

"It is my pleasure this year to award the house cup to Gryffindor."

He waved his hand and the banners in the great hall changed. Once he sat down the feast began. They had been eating for quite a while when Buffy saw Hagrid coming their way.

"Good tah see ya up Buffy. Congratulations to both of ya."

"Thank you Hagrid. It's good to be up."

"I wanted tah thank ya fer what ya did with the Ministry. I was on my way to Azkaban fer sure."

"No one messes with my family. Besides I couldn't have done without them." She pointed to Oliver, Harry. Hermione, and Ron. Buffy stood up and hugged the giant. "You're the greatest Hagrid. She sat back down as Hagrid returned to the table. Buffy looked at her family and knew she was the luckiest person alive.

THE END.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF STORY 3. STORY 4 WILL BE IN THE WORKS SOON. THOUGH THIS ONE WILL BE MOSTLY QUOTES FROM THE BOOK UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT MOVIE COMES OUT. 8)**

**STAY TUNED FOR HOGWARTS WEDDING OF THE YEAR. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE. SEE YA SOON.**

**WILD**


End file.
